I wonder when they'll come and get me
by DukefuckingWayne
Summary: I have absolutely no idea where this is going to go, I wrote this off a dream I had.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking the ramp and to the ring for my match tonight for the Diva's title.

"And her opponent, from Yonkers, New York, weighing in at 150 pounds. Ember Lee!"

The match started, my heart was in my throat because this was my night. Right when I was going for the pin, the lights when out. I was lift onto my feet.

"No, no, no!" They lights came back and Kaitlyn was gone and so was my shot at the title. I looked up to see Dean Ambrose standing right in front of me with a menacing look on his face. I did my best to not show him any fear. I slowly started backing up and was stopped to what felt like a wall. I spun around to see Roman and Seth with their arms crossed. They soon surrounded me, blocking any chance for me to run. I kept thinking about a way to get myself out of this mess, and then the thought hit me. Take out the bigger man. I elbowed Roman in the face then kneed him.

I jumped over his hunched body, but one of them grabbed ahold of my t-shirt. I maneuvered my way out of and got myself out of the ring and ran to the top of the ramp. Dean held my shirt up and smiled, once Roman was able to get himself up. They got out of the ring and booked it backstage pushing people out of the way, but I was stopped by Ryder.

"Em, you okay?" I looked behind him and saw that I was spotted by the three.

"Not now!" I started running again and I swear this was becoming to feel like a horror movie. Half the doors were locked and I heard their footsteps getting closer. I hid behind a wall and shut my eyes in hope that they wouldn't find me. I heard them run past me and their footsteps cease. I opened my eyes and carefully started moving away from the wall, I kept looking at the direction I heard them go to, and then walked into something very familiar.

"Hello Ember."

"NO!" I tried my best to run around them but immediately got caught by Roman. "Let go of me!" Roman ended up being quicker than I thought, he lifted me up and I started kicking, Seth grabbed my legs, stopping me. They set me down but still holding me with an iron grip. I saw Dean walking down the hall and towards me with that smirk.

"There you are my little spitfire, thought I lost you there for a second."

"Just let me go, Ambrose."

"If I do, gonna promise me you're not gonna run, sweetheart?"

"Fine." He signaled the two behind me to let me go, but Dean quickly pinned me up against a wall holding my hands down my side knowing that I wasn't going to give in so easily. I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing how close he was to me. I felt his breath against my neck then my ear, my breathing hitch; I was hoping he didn't notice it.

"Oh I'm not stupid, Ember. I'm one step ahead of you. Don't think I didn't know what you were going to try to do when they let you go." I felt him press his forehead forcefully on mine; I grit my teeth at the small pain it was causing. "Now, open those brown eyes for me." I hesitated knowing I couldn't keep my eyes closed forever. My eyes fluttered opened looking into his. "There they are." I turned my head to the side; he gripped my chin and turned my face back to his. "No, you're going to look at me when I talk to you."

"What do you want? I have done nothing wrong to you."

"Well, ain't it obvious? I want you and I always get what I want." My eyes widened, I began struggling against him.

"You're out of your mind. What do you really want?" He pressed his body flush against mine causing me to stop, I wasn't gonna get out of this.

"One answer isn't enough for you?" I glared up at him. "Fine, we want to help you. We've been watching you and seen all the things that should have been yours and taken away from you."

"Oh, you mean like tonight? WHERE THE TITLE COULD HAVE BEEN MINE! And you knobs stopped it from happening!"

"I know it looked bad sweetheart, we had to get your attention somehow.

"What if I reject your offer?"

"Expect us at all your matches. You know I'm right; you have a lot of wrongs you wanna right. But if you run from us, I'm not gonna be as nice as I am right now."

"HA! This is you being nice?"

"Ambrose! Cena and Sheamus headed our way!" He looked back at Rollins then at me."

"Think it through, my little spitfire." He gripped my chin once more, but this time he slammed his lips on mine, I groaned in pain and pushed him off. He gave me one last smile and ran. I put my fingertips on my lips trying to process what just happened.

"Aye lass, 're ye hurt?"

"No, I-I'm fine."

"The hell did they want."

"N-n-nothing, just getting a kick out of scaring people. I'll be fine." Deep down, I was considering.

Yes or no.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but Ember and Autumn! I really hope you are all enjoying this so far! :)

* * *

I walked into the arena where Smackdown was in, as I was walking down the halls. Superstars and Divas were coming up to me checking if I was okay, I kept telling them I was fine and walked right past them. I walking into Autumn's dressing room and saw her standing in front of the mirror. Her eyes widen as she saw me standing there, she ran and hugged me tightly. I winced when she kept squeezing me where my bruises where.

"Kid, you're hurting me." She quickly let go and started apologizing.

"Are you okay?! You totally just left after they spoke to you! Left me stranded but got a ride with Zack."

"I'm fine; they just...scared me a bit."

"What the hell did they want?" They want me to join them. Tell her! "Em?"

"Nothing, they just wanted to get a rise out of scaring me. That's all."

"Bullshit. Been your friend for nearly ten years, I can tell when you're lying to me or not."

"I'm serious. Look, let's just drop it okay. We gotta get ready for tonight." I changed into my attire and headed out with Autumn by my side. While we were walking to the curtains, I looked straight ahead and saw the three standing there. I grabbed her arm and started walking faster.

"If they fuck up our match tonight, Em. I'll lose my shit."

"They won't...they better not." We were announced and entered the ring. Our match was going pretty well...up until.

"Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta." Autumn and I got distracted and looked towards the crowds. That wasn't the best idea. Autumn got a roundhouse kick to the head, knocking her out. I saw the three reunite and jump over the barricade. They were already at my feet, which distracted the ref and kept telling him to back off. Alicia went for the pin but got out at two, with a blink of an eye. I was snatched off the turnbuckle and thrown over a shoulder. I began kicking and struggle my way out of Dean's grip. As they were taking me up the ramp I saw Alicia did her finisher on Autumn. I started elbowing Dean until he dropped me to the ground, I landed hard but that didn't matter. My friend was not going to lose because of me. I ran as fast as possible to save Autumn from the pin.

I was surprised and relieved that I wasn't followed. I jumped into the ring pulling her off of Autumn before the three count. I laid my finisher on her and distracted Aksana. I saw her go for the pin; she won us the match, and just dropped down next to her. A few seconds later I didn't even know where the only ones in the ring. Our heads shot up as we felt the ring bounce, we were surrounded. All I could was glare; they almost made me lose a match. Dean had signaled the other two for something. I looked behind me and saw they were holding Autumn, I tried to get her out of this mess but was stopped as I felt him grab a handful of my hair and pulled my head back. He raised the mic to his mouth.

"Times ticking, spitfire...what your answer?"

"I'll give you your answer, if you let her go. She has nothing to do with this."

"I have nothing to do with what?! Ember what is he talking about?!"

"Oh, she doesn't even know? Some friend you are."

"Let her go, please."

"No." He pressed his cheek on the side of my head. "I wanna see the look on her face when you finally give us that answer."

"Okay, you really wanna know?" Autumn gave me a worried look. I winked at her and smiled. I stomped on Dean's foot. She took the hint and kicked Roman in his crotch and kissed Seth who let her go with a shocked look on his face. I shoved her out of the ring.

"Get out of here! Go!" I was pulled back, the look she had on her face. She didn't want to leave but I gave her no choice. Dean wrapped his arm tightly around my waist, by this time I didn't even struggle.

"See, that wasn't very nice of you. Forget me giving you time to give me an answer. You're now a part of us." I kept staring at Autumn who was at the top of the ramp with her mouth open. "Ladies and gentleman. Meet the newest member of justice. Miss little Ember Lee. You're gonna like it. I promise." We left the ring but had me clutched to their side. We headed backstage and now everyone was parting as we walked down the halls. Ryder and a few friends of mine stopped in front of us.

"Let her go." The three started laughing.

"How about no, she's one of us now." I saw the look of worry in their eyes.

"She not a part of anything. You can't have no right to force into something that she doesn't belong in, you ignorant apes."

"Autumn..."

"Let her go now, Ambrose."

"Or what?"

"Oh you don't want know what I can do to you, physically and mentally."

"Auty. Please."

"I swear you are going to regret ever coming near her or me-"

"AUTUMN! Stop!" She was taken back at my outburst. "All you're just spewing is empty threats."

"What?!"

"They asked me to join them and gave me time to think about their offer. And with all this time that was given me." I looked up at Dean and smirked. "My answer was gonna be yes."

"Again, WHAT?! Have you gone mad?! Have you seen what these guys do for the stupidity they believe in?!" She was quickly moving towards Dean as he did the same. I walked in front of him stopping his movements; I felt a lump in my throat, I placed my hands against his chest.

"I can handle this." I turned my attention back to Autumn. "Their belief isn't stupid. They're right. They showed me all the wrongs that have been done to me. Justice needs to be served."

"Ember...you can't be serious." Dean's arm snaked around my waist pulling my body towards his.

"You best believe it, bro." Seth started laughing as I looked back at him. I sent Autumn a look to reassure her that I knew what I was doing. The best friend she is, she caught on quick.

"You know what, that's okay."

"Auty, what are you talking about?"

"If she wants to be with them, so be it. Just so you know. You just lost a best friend. So when they're done and finished with you. DO NOT come to me crying about this." She grabbed Zack by the arm and started pulling him away from us. "Let's get out of here; the sight of them is starting to make me sick." They started to walk away from us.

"Hey Autumn, it wouldn't be nice to leave me without a kiss. Don't you think?" She stopped in her tracks and spun around, she began to walk towards Rollins. She had smile on her face; she slid her hands upon his vest, grabbing it causing her to pull him over. A smile spread across her face. And elbowed him in the gut, he hunched over. The two reacted and I jumped on front of them face to face with autumn.

"I think its best that you'll be leaving right now." I frown and pleaded her silently. She gave me a glare and rolled her eyes turning on her heel and walked off. I felt Dean wrap his hand on the back of my neck making me cringe. Even though my best friend figured out that I knew what I was doing. I didn't have a plan for this; I don't know how I will get myself out of this. I was fucked. He started caressing the nape of my neck causing me to shiver.

"You're off to a great start. Now. Let's get out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

As we were trying to leave the arena, I remembered that all my belongings were in Autumn's dressing room. They didn't know that, so I had to think of a way to tell them without having one of them follow me there. I slipped his hand from my neck

"I just remembered I need to get my stuff from the women's locker room. I'll meet you out there."

"Have Roman go with you." I tilted my head to the side with a smile.

"There's no need. I promise. I won't be long." I left before getting and answer, I walked down the arena halls and looked behind me to check if any of them were on my tail. I found her door and ran inside. She was sitting next to Zack and sprung up to her feet when she saw me.

"Jesus Christ, what are you doing?!"

"I don't know, I don't fucking know! They were after you and I couldn't let that happen. No way in hell."

"So you sacrificed yourself for me?"

"Isn't that what best friends do?"

"Not when they're fucking psychopaths like them involved!" I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry; I'll figure a way to get out of this." I let her go and quickly grabbed my things and just threw them in my bags.

"WAIT, YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN?!"

"Would you keep it down, Zack? They can be outside hearing this!" I took a deep breath and hugged the both of them. "I'll call and send texts, when they're not near me or watching me like a hawk."

"Good luck with that with Dean around you. That guy has had it out for you for a long time."

"...He's what?"

"Holy shit. You didn't even notice?" I shook my head.

"I have to go." I didn't even say goodbye, I ran out the room and started running to where I left them. I saw the other two were gone, which made my stomach drop. Had they gone after me, did they listen to the conversation I had with Auty and Zack? Dean stood there with his arms crossed and was tapping his foot.

"Sorry about that, um. Where are Ro-?"

"Waiting in the car." I wanted to let out a sign of relief, but kept that inside. "What took you so long?"

"I thought I lost my phone, but like the idiot I am, it was just all the way at the bottom of my bag." I let out a nervous chuckle; I just wanted him to believe my terrible lie. He slid my bag off my shoulder and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the exit. Once we left, I started walking the opposite direction he was. He grabbed a handful of my shirt pulling me back causing me to stumble my own feet.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"T-to my car…I drove here on my own, since I left very early the other day. You would know something about that." I mentally kicked myself for the attitude I had just given him. I looked up at him hoping he wasn't angry about it.

"Perfect. You and I can be alone." Oh great, this was the last thing I needed. I really needed someone to talk to during this. Once I got my phone out of pocket it was quickly snatched from me.

"What the hell? Give it back." He raised the phone higher as I kept trying to take it out of his hand. He toyed with my patience, and I figured if I was playing along through this whole thing...might as well keep going with it.

"Alright, fine. But I want it back when I get out of this car, understand me?" He leaned in very close to my face without noses most touching. My guard went down; I was frozen in place just staring at how close he was. But I hid it all with a smirk.

"You got a deal." He slowly swiped the keys out of my hand and opened the trunk throwing in out bags, then slamming it shut. I opened my door and slid inside, a car parked right next to us who I assumed was Roman and Seth. They spoke about the hotel we were going to be staying in that night. Dean started the car and followed behind them. There was nothing silence in the beginning of our drive, I kept looking out the window every time I felt his gaze on me. What I wanted right now was to talk to the people I really needed the most at the moment. I began fidgeting with my hands and looked down on my lap. All I could think about is what Ryder told me back in the dressing room.

_That guy has had it out for you for a long time._

What the hell did I have that riled him up? I noticed that we stopped at a red light, I let out a yawn and stretched and noticed he was staring at every little move I had made. I turned to look at him but he didn't bother looking away. I let out a deep sigh and smiled.

"Dean, you don't mind answering a couple of things for me do ya?"

"Depends."

"There are rules on questions?"

"Maybe..." I let a chuckle. The light was green and the car was in motion. How can I question him without pissing him off?

"You never told me why."

"Why what?"

"'Me?"

"I thought we got the gist of it already."

"You should know this already. One answer just isn't enough for me."

"But like I told you." We got into the parking lot and he turned off the car. He shifted himself in his seat and twirled a lock of my hair on his finger. "I always get what I want." I pulled out my hand.

"And so do I." He let out a small laugh and pulled my phone out of his pocket and hesitated to give it to me. "Hey, we made a deal." He placed the phone on the palm of my hand. I clutched on to it and exited the car. I quickly check if I had any messages from Autumn. I saw I had four.

**Oh god I hope you have a plan for all of this soon.**

**Okay, you usually answer quickly than this...**

**This is not funny, unless he has your phone. Answer me**.

**I AM BEYOND LOSING MY MIND! ARE YOU OKAY?!**

I was just about to answer until he swung his arm over my shoulder and pulled my close to him. I shut my phone off and shoved it in my pocket.

"Hiding something?"

"Nope, just checking if I had something."

"Oh you do. I would delete those since you're no longer friends. You won't need that brat bugging you all the time." With all my might, I kept everything bottled in. I needed to play along or else I'll be tortured while I'm with them.

"I'll do that later, I have all the time in the world."

"Atta girl." We walked to the hotel front desk, Roman and Seth got their rooms then it was my turn. They had given me the card key and I went ahead and started going. Then I noticed Dean didn't do anything. I pressed the elevator button and looked at him with confusion.

"Um, aren't you gonna get a room, Dean?"

"Why would I, if you got one yourself?"

"...Because there's only one bed?"

"That's good enough for me." He winked as the elevator doors opened, I was frozen in place. Did he just seriously invite himself to my room to stay with me? I felt his hand wrap around my wrist and yank me in before the doors closed. We reached our floor and I went straight for the door sliding in the card key. He was right behind me; I threw my bag on the side of the bed and kept shaking my head. I saw the couch at the corner of my eye; I let out a sigh and smiled. Then I remembered, Autumn had texted me, I turned to look at Dean, he seemed preoccupied with something. I grabbed my bag and locked myself in the bathroom. I pulled out a change of clothes and my phone.

**Dude, I don't know how many times I can apologize. He took my phone right after we left. There was no one I could have gotten it...well there was a way but not something I wanted to do.**

**What? Was it in his pocket?**

**Ding, ding, ding.**

**How the hell are you talking to me? I feel like this man is right next to you.**

**I locked myself in the bathroom; he wants me to lose all communication with you. Thinks it'll be a distraction.**

**Whoa, wait. Back it up. What do you mean you locked yourself in the bathroom? Ember...he's not...**

**He didn't even let me have a chance to protest! Even if I did, I would have gotten shit for it. Thank god for a couch in this room.**

There was loud banging on the door; I nearly jumped a foot in the air.

"What's taking you so long?!"

"I'm changing!" I sent her one last quick text, telling her not to answer back and deleted the messages. I threw my phone in my makeup bag and opened the door. "Sorry about that." I gave him a smile and walked past him, I felt his eyes on me as I went towards the couch. I grabbed a pillow and an extra blanket they had lying around. I got myself comfortable and then shut my eyes hoping he wouldn't bother me. I was slowly falling asleep until a strong scent of mint filled my nostrils. I opened my eyes and saw that he was centimeters from my face, how I didn't react, is beyond me. "Um, hi?"

"What are you doing on the couch?"

"Trying to sleep, what else am I doing?"

"There's a bed right in the room, Ember."

"That's okay, you can take it. I'll sleep here. Goodnight." I went to turn over to my side, instead. I was swooped from the couch and thrown onto the bed. At this moment, I was actually starting to have trouble to breathe, he started crawling towards me as I started backing up then hit the headboard. He was centimeters from my face again, with our noses touching. I swallowed the lump in my throat and stared into his blue eyes. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Can't let this entire bed go to waste."

"Which is why I left it to you…"

"But the thing is…I don't mind sharing." He pecked my lips and smiled. "Goodnight." He laid down on his side and turned off the lights. I was thinking about going back to the couch after he had gone to sleep but he would probably bring me back here again. I slipped under the covers and moved more towards the edge and tried my best to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, last chapter. I forgot to mention and credit a dear friend of mine. She goes by the name of Sweetascandyy. She helped me out big time with the last chapter and this one here. So shout out to her for helping me write my chapters. Love you x**

* * *

The morning came quicker than I thought it would. Most of my dreams were nightmares of last night but I did sleep surprisingly well after I got comfortable in the corner of the bed that I reserved strictly for myself. When I woke up though, I wasn't there. Rubbing my eyes, I opened them a little wider. I had moved closer to him in the middle of the night... unless he moved me there himself. I sat up in the bed and pulled the covers off of me before grabbing some clothes out of my bag. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door to take a shower, hopefully thinking the water would calm me down.

"Don't take too long, Spitfire. If you move at that pace you just did, we can get breakfast."

"I'll be out in a minute!" I let the water fall on my back for a couple more seconds and shut it off. I grabbed the towel that was hanging off next to the shower, I dried myself off and slipped into my v neck Yankees t shirt and jeans, I thanked the hotel it's for having a blow dryer. I applied little make up and took one last look in the mirror to see if I was okay.

I gave myself thumbs up and exited the bathroom. I saw Dean standing there then turned his attention to me. His eyes went directly to my shirt then back to my face. I rolled my eyes and walked past him.

"Go on, we want to make it to breakfast don't we?" I said in the sweetest voice. He smirked and disappeared into the bathroom, I let out a sigh of relief. I reached to look for my phone and pulled it out. I sent Autumn texts letting her know everything was fine and that I'll be seeing her soon. She knew not to text back. I deleted the conversation and stuffed my phone in my back pocket. I packed everything I needed and made sure I wasn't forgetting anything. I looked at the edge of the bed and saw his clothes folded. I heard the door open; I turned around and saw him in nothing but a towel. I immediately spun around facing the wall.

"I forgot my clothes, mind handing them to me?" WAS HE SERIOUS?! Deep down inside, I knew he did this on purpose. I grabbed his clothes and walked towards him with my head down.

"Here you go." I quickly turned the other way and put my attention to my luggage. I heard a chuckle then the door shut. I slipped on my cardigan and grabbed my bags then walked out of the room waiting for him outside the hall. I turned to look the other direction and saw Seth standing there. I let out a shriek and jumped away from him. I had my hand clutching my chest.

"Jesus fuck, man! You're a stealthy."

"Sorry about that."

"Um, that's okay. I'll live. What are you doing here anyways?" I asked.

"I figured you two would want breakfast. On top of that, he takes forever in the morning. I figured you wouldn't take as long so I'd come get your things and help you downstairs." I cocked my head to the side in confusion. He was being nice to me, not like where he had me and left bruises on my arm from the grip he had a few nights ago.

"Thanks, that'd be great." He helped me with my bag and headed towards the elevator, the doors opened and I pressed the lobby button.

"I wanna say I'm sorry, for the..." He pointed at my bicep. Okay, he's apologizing now. I don't...what's going on?!"

"That's okay, nothing time won't heal." I have him a smile. The doors opened, we went to the front desk and checked out. We walked to the parking lot and went for my car. I popped the trunk open and threw my bag inside. "Okay, I have to say something. Sorry if this is just blunt or whatever, but-"

"Why am I being nice to you?"

"...Yeah."

"I've seen you with other divas and wrestlers and well. You're not terrible."

"Thanks?"

"Look, Dean had been after you since he laid his eyes on you and trust me. I don't blame him."

"Wow. Thanks, I guess." There was a small pause.

"And I know what you're doing; you're doing a helluva job because Dean seems to believe you."

"I-uh, how?"

"I'm not dumb, Ember. But I promise you. I won't say anything about it." I was going to say something but shut my mouth and just nodded.

"I think I'm gonna like you."

"Don't let him hear you say that." And with that his phone started ringing. "Yeah? In the lobby waiting on you. No she didn't run off, she's right next to me." He just shook his head and handed the phone to me.

"He doesn't believe you?" I took the phone from him. "Hello?"

"_I thought you'd run off."_

"Now, where would I go? We're going to the same area, Dean. Plus, why would I? I've told you I wasn't gonna go anywhere." I saw Seth smirk across from me.

"_You certainly showed me that this morning. That was something great to wake up to."_

Goddamn it, I was hoping he wasn't going to bring that up, Seth noticed the look on my face and got confused.

"Well, that's something you're just gonna get used to. Now, hurry up. I'm hungry." I ended the call and handed him his phone back. Seth and I began having a normal conversation, he had me laughing. It didn't take much time; at the corner of my eye I saw Roman and Dean exit the elevator. I gave him a smile as he reached me, throwing his arm around my shoulders. I saw he sent a glare at Seth.

"Had a nice time together…alone?"

"Yeah, he kept me company while you took your time. Can we go now?"

"That attitude, little Ember. You better watch it." Roman towered over me, I felt like I shrunk to the size of an ant. What scared me more was that Dean didn't do anything about it, but Seth did. He stood between us, pushing Roman back.

"Leave it alone, plus it's too early for this shit." I smiled to myself. I was really gonna like this guy and I knew I had to thank him for that later. I felt Dean grip the back of my neck, hurting me and pushed me forward.

"Let's get out of here." We headed towards the car, he was silent the way there, and he popped the trunk and threw the luggage in there. I got in and shut the door, but he slammed his shut. I just realized, was he jealous of Seth? A giggle escaped from my lips. My eyes went wide and I slapped my hands over my mouth. "Alright princess, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, at all." He didn't believe that for a second, but dropped the subject. We left the hotel lot and found a local diner near the venue. We sat in a booth, with Dean obviously next to me and Rollins across from me. There was an awkward silence after we had ordered what we wanted. I looked up at Seth and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"So, Em, we don't know much about you…well I don't."

"Would you like to know my boring facts?" I felt Dean run his fingers through my hair and leaned against my ear.

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't have snatched you up if you were boring."

"Well, I'm uh, from New York? Graduated from college for Broadcasting, if I wasn't wresting, that would be my job. I like to read, watch loads of movies and Jesus Christ, I sound like I'm on a dating show and you're the three guys." Seth and I busted it out laughing and I saw Roman stifle a laugh but yet again. Dean didn't think it was funny. I looked up at him. "Oh come on, that was actually hilarious." No reaction.

"So what kind of books do you read?"

"Anything that tickles my fancy, really. I just finished the Hobbit and someone gave me all the Harry Potter series, so I gotta read that over again soon." I saw Seth's eyes light up. Our food came and we ate in silence. We left and got to the venue, they gave us our own dressing room. This was great, but meant that I had to share with the rest of them. I started taking out the essentials I needed, the entire room was quiet again. I was starting to hate it.

"Any idea about who we're going to be interfering today?" Dean just smirked.

"Oh, someone very special, our very own Autumn and Ryder." …What? "I found out they had a match tonight, I want you to prove to us that you want to right every wrong. She's won more titles than you. She's always had a shot at the diva's title and rarely lost and you…what did you get?" I clenched my fists; I was fuming, not because my best friend has won more times than I had. Just for the simple fact that he was rubbing it in my face.

"Nothing…" He cupped my face and caressed my cheeks with his thumbs.

"Exactly and tonight, make sure you show her how you feel."

"Oh, I will. Now, if you all will be kind. I need to change." They nodded and I turned my back against the door and began undressing. I unfolded my attire and slipped it on, I had realized I had forgotten something in my bag; I turned around and saw Dean sitting in the middle of the room. I quickly covered my bare chest and gave him the most terrified look. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! I SAID FOR YOU ALL TO GET OUT!" My yelling didn't sit well with him, he jumped up, dropping the chair behind him and nearly charged at me. He pressed my up against the cold wall, this time. I was fucking scared. He pressed his forehead on mine and just looked down where my hands were covering me. He started kissing my neck and gripped my hips, I wanted to push him off but my hands were a bit preoccupied. "Dean!"

"Hey guys, it's al-" I saw Seth's eyes widen along with Roman. They ran up to us and pulled him off of me. "Get him out of here, Roman." He just nodded and pulled him out of the room. I was shaking and near tears. He lifted my chin and had worry in his eyes. "Jesus Christ." My only reaction was to hug him; it was bit awkward since my upper torso was completely naked, but he slowly wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back in a soothing way. I started to cry. "Shh, it's done. He's not in here, it'll be okay. I promise I'll never let this happen again. Em, I'm so sorry." He pulled away and grabbed a towel he spotted out and placed over me. "Go ahead and change, I'll be outside that door." I couldn't say anything else. I just nodded, he left me alone. I went to go grab my phone to tell Autumn about what just happened, but I just couldn't. I quickly changed and fixed myself up. I walked outside to see that Seth was right next to the door. He handed me something, I let out a chuckle.

"I have to wear this?"

"Gotta play the part, right?" I hugged him one last time.

"Thank you."

"It's just a vest." I smiled at his answer, knew that he didn't want to bring it up.

"Now, let's go terrorize my best friend."

"Think she'll kiss me again?" I gasped and punched his shoulder. We were walking to the entrances for the audience, on our way there. Seth told me that Roman would be coming out with Dean instead of me, but I had to play the part with whatever he does with me in the ring. I nodded. I took a peek at Autumn's match. "Look, you don't have to attack her first, I'll corner here while the two handle Epico and Ryder and you handle Rosa and leave Aut for last. Then you do what you want with her."

"Okay." A couple of seconds later, their theme hit. "It's show time." I saw the crowd just standing up to see where the hell we were gonna come out of. Seth and I started walking down stairs; it was a mix of cheers and boos. We reached the barricade and looked at our left seeing the other two. The two who were in the ring were staring at us, just waiting for us to make a move. We hopped over and circled the ring. We all shared a nod and entered the ring. Dean and Roman began attacking the Zack and Epico, while Seth cornered Autumn. I did my worst on Rosa and threw her out the ring, her and her partner ran for their lives while Zack waiting at the top of the ramp for Auty. I walked towards her with a menacing look on my face; I got face to face with her and spoke to only where she could hear.

"Gonna knock you around a bit, then you can do what you can and run. Got it?" I Irish whipped her and slapped her around a bit, I sent he a quick nod. She kneed me in my stomach then DDT'd me, she slipped out and ran as fast as she could. Dean sat me up and cradled my head; I pushed him off of me and stared at my best friend angrily. Once they left we headed backstage, I was walking ahead of them not saying a word. I opened the door to our room, not even bothering to change. "I'm riding with Rollins today." I announced. I looked at Seth. "I'll see you out there."

* * *

**AN: I hope this didn't feel too rushed or anything! I hope you all enjoy it, this was probably the hardest thing for me to write. I had so many blocks during this. **


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you all enjoy this, ahhh.

* * *

I remembered the car he was driving with Roman. I leaned against it dropping my bag on the floor. My breathing was rapid; I looked through my purse looking for my inhaler that I rarely use. I had trouble searching for it due to my hands shaking. I just gave up and started sobbing, that incident shook me up to my core. Never had I have someone do that to me ever. I really needed my best friend more than ever but I was afraid to even tell her what happened. I wiped my face with my sleeve and saw Seth walking towards me.

"Ya ready to go?" I saw the two walking behind him. I saw a bruise forming on the side of Dean's face. "Yeah, yeah. Let's get out of here." He opened the car door for me and shut it behind me. He took my bags and threw them in the back. He started the car and we were off, our next stop was airport that was about an hour away. The first thirty minutes of the ride was pure silence, I didn't have much to say but I knew it was bothering Seth. We were stuck in traffic; I saw him pull out his phone and plugged it in. A familiar song rang in my ears. I began singing along with the song.

"She speaks!"

"Shut up." I looked over to him. "I didn't peg you as a taking back Sunday fan."

"See there's a lot we don't know about each other." I let out a small laugh, we spoke and gotten to know each other for the whole ride to the airport

"I'm glad I can be myself with someone through this."

"Glad I can be that person."

"Though I'm still going to be in contact with Autumn and everybody else, just so they know I'm doing okay. It's the least I can do for them."

"That shouldn't be a problem unless you're with Dean." I cringed at the sound of his name. "...sorry. I don't want to be the total asshole, but you gotta go back to him soon."

"I know I do. I hope he knows it isn't going to be in a heartbeat. He's gotta give me a couple of days."

"Well, we're gonna be off for a week."

"He better not think that I'm going to Cincinnati with him." He turned into airport and parked the car; he dealt with the rental and went off to buy his ticket home, as did I. I saw Dean with Roman getting their things, and then headed towards us. I ignored him and just looked down at my shoes.

"Going back to good ol' New York?" I looked up at Roman and sent him a small smile.

"Yeah, gonna enjoy the feel of my own bed." I looked down at my watch. "I should get going. I'll see you all later." Before I walked off, someone grabbed my wrist.

"Let me know when you land, kid."

"Will do." I smiled and waved. I walked to my gate and found an empty seat. I pulled out my phone and texted Autumn to see if she had the week off as well. Thank the heavens she did, but had a later flight. I told her to just show up when she get home. They intercom announced my flight was now boarding. I grabbed my things and found my seat, with my hatred of flying, I forced myself to sleep. What felt like minutes, the pilot woke me from my sleep I left the plane, grabbed my luggage and hailed a cab home. It was nearly ten at night and I was already beat. I reached my house, unlocked the door, walking in and I felt a weight lifted off my shoulders. I didn't have the energy to unpack; I just stripped down to nothing but my t-shirt. I went under my covers and knocked out.

There was a loud banging downstairs, I groaned in frustration. I grabbed my clock and saw it was 3:30 in the morning. I ripped the covers off of me and ran downstairs. My thought was that it was Autumn.

"I don't know if you're fucking with me or not but you do have the key remem-" I stopped talking as I opened door. It wasn't Autumn who showed up. "Wh-wh-what are you doing here? How the hell do you know where I live?"

"Can I come in?"

"No." I tried to close the door, but he stuck his foot.

"Why?"

"Why? WHY?!" I started laughing. "YOU ARE SERIOUSLY ASKING ME WHY I WON'T LET YOU IN?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME." He clamped his hand over my mouth.

"I think it be best if you scream your head off with me inside." He smirked; I pulled away and glared at that comment. But he was right, it was nearly four in the morning and I'm screaming at this time in a quiet neighborhood.

"Get in."

"With pleasure." He walked inside, dropped his bag and made himself comfortable. I walked in front of him placing my hands on my hips.

"You have got some nerve coming here and questioning why I wouldn't let you in my home. Did that incident slip your mind?! You scared me! I was afraid you were going to do something worse if Seth and Roman didn't show up!" I was on the verge of tears, I felt like I couldn't scream anymore, I just slapped him over and over again until grabbed my wrists and pulled me down so I was on his lap. He let go and wrapped his arms tightly around waist, instantly wishing I had put some pants on. I kept trying to pull myself off but he wouldn't budge.

"Ambrose..." He didn't answer; Dean just laid head on my chest. The level of uncomfortable went up, he started slowly movie his hands up and down my back and I felt him mumble against my chest. "What?"

"I'm...I'm sorry."

"Want to run that by me again?" He lifted his head up and nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck.

"I'm sorry! There. Is that better?" His apology actually sounded sincere. "Just, forgive me. I won't do it again. But you were just so..." He just let out a deep sigh. "Beautiful. I just wanted to see what was mine. But never again, unless you want me too. Which I hope, you will soon. But please." I didn't know what to do; I was just frozen after that. Then my actions were starting to scare the hell out of me. I moved his face so he could be facing mine; I moved the strand of hair from his eyes and cupped his face. I wanted to make it seem to him that it was fine, so I can have him wrapped around my finger.

"It's okay." The look on his face was priceless. "I forgive you. But..."

"But what?"

"When I say no, I mean no. Because if this happens again...don't think an apology will work. You got that?" He nodded. "Good" I relaxed on his lap, and wrapped his arms around his neck. The back of my brain was screaming to get off of him and go up to my room. But I couldn't. I leaned him back and smiled, he gripped my hips again. I leaned in and kissed him, I felt his body tense. I pulled away; he had a shocked look on his face. Right before I was gonna get up he pulled me down, kissing me again, this time roughly. I ran hand through his hair. He picked me up and placed me on my back so he was on top. He moved from my lips to my jawline then collarbone, his fingers slipping under my shirt running across my body. He then found the one spot on my neck. I didn't even notice that I let out a moan. I bit my lip, and felt him slide his fingers around the waistband of my underwear, I began enjoying his touch...wait I was what!? My eyes shot open. "Dean, wait. Stop please!" I pushed him off of me and got off the couch. "This. Is going too fast...I'm. Oh god. I'm gonna go to bed. Just...the guest bedroom is down the hall." I ran upstairs and shut the door behind me. What the hell just happened to be down there?! I was actually enjoying myself. No, no I wasn't! I was trying to get him to believe me. Fuck me. I went to grab my phone and sent a text to Seth.

**He just showed up at my house, I don't even know how he knew where I lived but he's here and I don't think he's leaving anytime soon. I cannot even tell you what just happened. You'll know when you see. Oh by the way, I forgot. I'm home.**

I sent the text and looked for Autumn's number.

**Aut, do not come by. You're probably wondering why but it's something I cannot tell you over text. I'll try to stop by your house later...Kid, his in my house**.

I hit send and went to bed.

It was about ten in the morning. I had about several dreams about Dean and me going further last night. I kept shaking the images out of my head. I grabbed my coat, keys and bag. I quietly headed downstairs and checked if he was sound asleep. I passed by the guest bed room and heard him snoring softly. I walked out of my house and to my car, starting it and hoping it didn't wake him. I drove out of there and straight to Autumn's. I parked my car in her driveway, I started banging on the door and she finally opened up. I threw my arms around her and pulled me inside.

"You need to tell me everything."

"He-he came at 3:30 in morning. It sounded like someone was trying to breakdown my door. I thought it was you and you were just trying to piss me off. But when I open the door, it's him!"

"Maybe he got your address from Vince or something? I mean, you're now with him. I don't why you're surprised, let alone freaked out." I started tracing invisible designs on her counter.

"Aut, there's something I didn't tell you about yesterday…"

"…What?" I let out a shaky breath and explained everything. The look on her face scared me, she didn't react at all.

"Autumn?"

"I'm gonna kill him." She kicked the stool behind her and grabbed her keys. I ran behind her and pulled her back. "Ember, let go."

"What the hell are you going to do?"

"I'm going to march to that house of yours, grab that bat I gave you and beat him to a pulp."

"Don't look, he doesn't want me even talking to you or seeing you. He doesn't even know I'm here. For all I know he's still sleeping."

"Not in your bed, I fucking hope."

"No, I sent him to the guest room after…"

"After what?"

"After, I went off on him. I uh, decided to manipulate him…"

"Oh god, please tell me you didn't have sex with him."

"NO! Jesus Christ no…if I didn't do anything…it might have gone. Look all that matters is that he thinks I forgave him."

"You have him in the palm of your hand."

"It was the only thing I could think of!" My phone started ringing. It was Seth. "Hey."

_"I'm sorry, but he's at your house?"_

"Yes. I snuck out this morning to see Autumn. He was out cold."

_"What did you do?"_

"I made him think everything is fine."

_"He won't be fine when he finds out where you are, Em. Go home, I'm gonna call him and sort this out."_

"Seth, that isn't necessary. I can handle it."

_"I know you can, but a helping hand wouldn't hurt."_

"I still can't believe that you're helping me through this."

_"Like I said kid, you're not a terrible person. I like you and I don't want bad shit happening here."_

"That means a lot, thanks."

_"Not a problem, now go home. Don't wanna show up to an angry person."_

We said our goodbyes and hung up. Autumn was just staring at me as if I had five heads.

"Did I just hear you say 'Seth'?"

"Another story for another time. I have to go; hopefully he's still sleeping by the time I get there." Autumn pulled me into a hug and sighed.

"Please just be careful."

"I will." I left her house and rushed straight home. I parked my car in the garage. I quietly walked in, I tip toed past the bedroom and too the living room.

"Where have you been?" I tripped over my own foot and landed hard. I winced as my knee throbbed. He towered over me with his head leaning to the side.

"Out, I just need time on my own. Sorry." He picked me up from the floor and placed me on the kitchen island.

"Where did you go?"

"A park, look I needed to clear my head after last night." I started rubbing my knee, he kept his gaze on me, and I started feeling slightly uncomfortable. I wanted to get of the counter but I knew if I did, he'll probably put me back on here. "What?"

"Rollins called me."

"What did he say?"

"He told me to take it easy on you. Then I told him to fuck off. He reminded me that of I do anything that you didn't like. Roman and he would make sure it won't happen again." I tried not to smile, and then looked at his face.

"Did that happen...after?" He nodded; I ran my fingertips of the bruise on the side of his face.

"So what's going on between you two, huh?"

"Nothing is going on between us, we're friends."

"That's how it all starts." I started laughing, which only made him angry. "There you go laughing again."

"I'm sorry, but are you jealous?!" He huffed and walked away, I covered my mouth trying to hold back laughter. This might be more fun than I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I felt like this has been a filler or something but, I thought this would be good enough to upload since I have been stuck for a bit. Also a fun fact, in my bio is a soundtrack I made for this story. Those are songs that really got me going and inspired for the chapters. I really, really hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

The week passed by quickly than I thought it would have, Dean and I haven't really spoke even though we were under the same roof. I barley left the room, well only to use the bathroom and make food. But actually got to do some shopping on my own meaning I had some time with Autumn before we went back on the road. We landed in god knows where for the Raw, the drive to the arena was another quiet one. I let out a groan of frustration and looked at him.

"Are you ignoring me because I called you out on your jealousy?" He gave me that glare that sent chills down my spine, okay Em. Let's not piss the guy more now. "Look, like I said. There is absolutely nothing going on with Seth and I. He just wants to be a friend and he's doing a great job so far, he helped me through your shenanigans." Still nothing, I rolled my eyes. "Just get over it, okay?" We reached the arena parking lot, he shot out of the car and grabbed his things and left without me. "Whatever." I shut the car and got my bags out of the trunk; I went into the back entrance and was told where our dressing room was. I walked down the hall and started to hear people shouting.

The closer I was walking to our room, the louder the screaming was getting. I opened the door and saw Seth and Dean standing face to face.

"You're seriously imagining things, Dean. Em and I are. Just. Friends." Dean just started laughing and looked over at me; I leaned against the wall, crossing my arms.

"Dean, stop it."

"Oh, gonna defend you're little boyfriend here?"

"That's enough!" He turned back to Seth.

"She's _mine_. Don't think for one second that I'm going to let her slip from me and to you."

"Well, I'm sorry that you overstepped you boundaries and fucking freaked her out, and that I was there to help and comfort her." I wasn't sure if I missed anything else Seth said, but all I saw was Dean's fist connect with Seth's face. I immediately pushed myself off the wall as they went to the ground.

"OH NO, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING." I started grabbing Dean's shirt and started yanking him; I don't know what made me think that pulling him off of Seth was going to be an easy task. "A LITTLE HELP ROMAN, PLEASE?!" Roman got ahold on Seth and yanked him off; I stumbled backwards with Dean following. He jumped right back up, I quickly got him out of the room and further down the hall. "You're really starting to push my buttons right now, Ambrose."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're mad at me now?"

"Yes! Because you're being really insecure and jealous! You're basically acting like a fucking child!" I started shoving him until reached the wall. "Get it through your skull. Nothing. Is. Happening. "Jesus Christ, I sound like a broken record!" He was still acting annoying child. "For the love of god." I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and down to my level. I let go of the shirt and cupped his face. "Why are you having trouble believe me, huh? You know I'm telling you the truth and I thought I proved that I was only yours?" I ran my thumb across his bottom lip; he was eating it all up. I gave him a small peck and started to walk away until he grabbed my wrist. He pulled me back and pressing my body against his, he grabbed the back of my knees picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. I didn't think I just reacted. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face forward.

I looked down the halls to see if anyways was around. I brought my lips down to his; he wrapped his arm tightly around my waist as if I was going to fall. I felt my back press against the wall. He moved his hands from my waist and slipped under my shirt. My eyes shot open when I heard someone clear their throat. I pulled away from Dean; he leaned in against my neck.

"Hey, get lost!" The guy ran off, I leaned my head back and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I'm not gonna apologize to him." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not asking you to, Dean. I'm just asking you to believe us when we say nothing is happening." He set me down to my feet so that he was now towering over me. "Because I'm letting you know now, the more this happens. The more you're driving me away from you. Now we don't want the now, do we?"

"No."

"Perfect, now. We have some asses to kick." I dragged him back to the dressing room, once it was my turn to get dressed; I made sure everybody was out of the room. Their match was against Sheamus, Cena, and Ryback. They waited for me outside, I felt Dean lace his fingers between mine. Guess I'm walking down with him tonight. We got into position and our music hit, we got down to the barricade, I was taken back because Dean helped me over the barricade and into the ring. John saw me and frowned.

"Em, what are you doing?" He stepped forward, while Dean blocked him and the two shielded me.

"You might wanna get out now." Before I was dumb enough to ask why, I slipped out the ring as quickly as I could. The bell hadn't rung and they started beating the three down. I stood by ringside and kept thinking how I could earn extra points with them. Sheamus was going for the pin, I pulled myself up to the ring, and the ref saw and immediately came to me. He started yelling at me to get down; I saw Seth and Roman did what they needed to do.

I just hopped down and watched as Seth won the match, I brought myself up to the ring and got in; staring down at the two men sprawled on the mat. I thought we were just going to gloat and leave. Roman handed Dean the mic and looked at me.

"Look at your former friends, Ember. Look at how easily justice is served." He walked to my side and pressed his forehead against my temple. "Look at how weak they are." John started moving slowly and Dean let out a dark chuckle. "It seems that Cena here hasn't had enough!" Roman and Seth had lifted him off the mat; I tried my best to keep a serious look on my face. "Why won't you do the honors and finish him." I looked up at him and raised my eyebrow. "Go on." I slowly walked towards them and did the damage I could do, I slammed him back down to the mat. I leaned down to his ear and whispered.

"I'm so sorry." I stood up and turned my head seeing Dean's with the biggest smile on his face, I walked back towards him. He grabbed my hand and helped me out of the ring. I kept staring back at the ring looking at the two beat wrestlers helping each other up. He pulled me away from the top of the ramp and backstage, we were headed back to the room when I grabbed Seth's hand. "I need to talk to you." I received a glare from Dean; Seth looked back at him and nodded. "We'll be back." I dragged him to a secluded area. I looked down at my boots and back at him. "I'm really fucking sorry about that earlier. I honestly didn't think he was going to attack you."

"There's a lot about him you don't know about. But just to let you know, I don't have feelings towards you. This is only a friendship."

"I'm glad I can say the same. I-." Behind him I saw Autumn running towards us, looking around to see if anyone was behind her. "Jesus Christ, did anyone see you?"

"No, well I sure as hell hope not." She looked at Seth and awkwardly nodded. "What the hell was that out there?"

"She did what she had to do, Autumn. The last thing she wants is to look weak. So don't give her any shit about it. If you were in her position, I damn well know you would have done the same, your highness." Her jaw dropped at his comment.

"Excuse me?!" I stepped in between them.

"Will you two shut up!? The last thing I need is someone seeing the three of us together talking and a fight between best friends.

"Your….what?"

"Yes, you heard what I said. We've gotten close over the past few weeks and helped me through some shit when I couldn't talk to you, kid." She didn't say anything; she just stood silent and crossed her arms. "Don't give me that, Auty."

"Give you what?" I opened my mouth to hear Dean calling out for me.

"Shit, Ember. Go."

"You're not coming?"

"I think I have to settle something here." I raised my eyebrow.

"Whatever. Just don't take long, please." I left the two and went to the voice that was calling my name.

"What took you so long?"

"Cool it; I had to talk to Seth about earlier."

"I told you, I'm not apologizing."

"And like I told you, I'm not telling you to. I felt the need to." He just pursed his lips and let out a deep breath.

"Just get your shit and let's go." I just walked inside grabbed my bags and walked out the door. "You're not gonna change?"

"I'll just do that at the hotel."

"…Where did you leave Seth?"

"He needed to do something, don't worry about it. Come on." He started walking ahead of me and I looked at his back pockets, I slipped my hand in the right pocket and pulled out the keys. "This time, I'm driving."

"Maybe I should keep my keys in my back pocket more often."

"Maybe you should." I winked and opened the doors to the arena exit. I reached the car, threw my bags in and waiting for Dean. Once we were good, I turned on the car and got on the road. I turned on the radio to avoid any silence, a few seconds later, I smelled cigarette smoke. I sent him a glare and opened all the windows. I didn't care if I made it obvious, usually when I detest things, I am never discreet. He turned to look at me then flicked the cigarette out of the window. "Thank you." I looked in front of me and saw the traffic that we were going to be stuck in. "Fucking wonderful."


	7. Chapter 7

I saw the insane traffic that we were stuck in; I honestly was in no mood whatsoever. I had just humiliated on of my friends in front of the world. I leaned back onto my seat and let out a sigh, all I wanted to do was get in the shower and sleep, by the looks of it. We'll be stuck here for an hour. I looked down at my phone to see if I had received any messages. I decided to change Autumn's name in my phone book so he would actually think I deleted her from everything. I saw that she sent me a couple of messages; I unlocked my phone and took a peek.

**Jesus Christ, I don't know what the hell I'm doing.**

**Look, I think there's something I should tell you…**

**You know what, forget everything I said. Don't worry about it, I'm overreacting. I'm sorry.**

I stared at the texts in confusion and actually thought to myself, that maybe I shouldn't ask what that whole outburst was about. I set my phone down and saw Dean just staring at me; I pushed his hair out of his eyes, when I went to pull away. He grabbed my hand.

"I almost forgot I've got a surprise for you." I was taken aback…oh god what could this be?

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You've got a match tomorrow night." Those words instantly put a smile on my face. I haven't had a match since the three men interfered and ran me out. I honestly wanted to get back in that ring instead of outside…but knowing Dean, there's something to it.

"This probably one of the best surprises I've gotten in a while, please tell me. Who am I up against?"

"That my little spitfire is something you'll have to wait and see."

"Oh come on! Really, that's unfair."

"Who said anything is fair?" He leaned in closer to my face and placed his hand behind my neck. "But don't fret, I promise you. It'll be the best surprise ever." He brought his lips onto mine, I didn't notice that I had started kissing him back when I heard the horns honking from behind us; I pushed myself off of him and looked in front of us. I put my foot on the gas and began driving. The back of my head kept screaming about how much I enjoyed every single moment of it but I kept trying to tell myself that it was all just all for him to believe.

The traffic began dying down and we finally made it to the hotel, that bed and shower was sounding absolutely amazing right about now, we checked in to our rooms and headed to the elevators, it was a late night and the hotel was a ghost town. The elevator door closed and I heard bags fall, I looked over to my left and saw Dean coming towards me and before I could ask what he was doing, he lifted me from the ground causing me to drop my bag and wrapped my legs around his waist and slammed my back against the elevator walls.

"OW! Dean! Wha-." He pulled my head down making my lips meet his. His hands started roaming everywhere, I wanted to stop him, but I just couldn't. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body tighter to his. I felt him slide the tip of his tongue across my bottom lip and let him in. He slid his hands from the wall to the front of my chest, slowly unzipping my hoodie and pulling it open. Slowly moving his hands up towards my breasts, I let out a moan and a shiver. My eyes snapped open and I pulled away, taking his hands off. Out of breath, I gave him a smirk and tilted my head. I slid my finger down his jawline and kissed him one last time."Easy there, a girl can only handle so much." I leaned in and lightly bit his earlobe and kissed his neck.

"You have no idea what you do to me." I let out a chuckle.

"I think I do."

* * *

I was done lacing up my boots and heard a knock on the door.

"I'm decent!" I heard the door open and saw Seth walk in. "Hey."

"You ready for tonight?"

"I guess, I mean Dean didn't tell me who I'm up against tonight. Do you know?"

"Not at all, he hasn't said anything to us either. Also just so you know, we're all going with you down to that ring."

"Great, just don't ruin this match please or anything stupid. You guys took a match from me and the last thing I need is for that to happen again. I want a nice clean match."

"Try telling your boyfriend that." He started laughing. "He decided to tell me about last night." I dropped the roll of wrist tape on the ground, spun my heel and faced Seth.

"He did what?"

"Look don't tell him I said this. I really don't want him on my back about it." I just shook my head and picked up the tape. "You're slowly getting there, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ember..."

"Seth..."

"You know what I'm talking about. You're denying it. I can see it." Maybe this was a bad idea to have this guy as my friend. "I'm not gonna say a word, but you know I'm right. I've seen that look before." The door flung open, Dean and Roman walked in.

"I thought I told you to ask her if she was ready, not chit chat about whatever it is that you two talk about." I walked up to Dean and kissed him to calm him down. I pulled away and smiled.

"He did ask me, I was just doing some last minute things." I reached down for his hand and pulled him out the room with the other two following behind. "Let's see who the poor diva is." We did our entrance and headed down the ring, I leaned in the corner of the turnbuckles with Dean behind me and with his head on my shoulder. Once that familiar entrance song hit. I wanted to crumble as I saw my best friend walk down that ramp.

Autumn and I haven't fought each other, not even in developmental, nor in training. I turned to face Dean, he just gave me a kiss and smiled.

"Surprise. Now, destroy her." I just nodded, I didn't know what to say. I was fight my own best friend and he was going to get a kick out of it. What the hell happens if I lose? She slipped into the ring, I moved out of her way already knowing that the turnbuckle I was leaning against was her place. I just kept staring at her, she hyped up the crowd and then looked down at the three men at my corner. I saw her gaze linger on Seth more that it should have been. She snapped out of it and jumped on the mat.

She was was giving me a cold hard look and I gave her the same keeping my front, we walked towards each other. I looked down at her and just whispered.

"Kid, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah...so am I." The bell had rung and I immediately went for the gut and taking her down, I felt this match was going on forever and I just wanted it to end. I know I must sound like a whining little child but wrestling your best friend because somebody wants to laugh about it later is the worst feeling in the world. I had her where I needed her and laid my finisher on her. I went for the pin and won the match, I quickly crawled to her to make it seem as if I wasn't done with her. I grabbed her head and made her look at me.

"Get out of here now, before the surround you!" She shoved me off causing me to fall on my back and she got out and ran up the the ramp. I felt two people lift me up, I didn't pay attention to what anyone said to me. I so many mixed feelings inside that I just couldn't focus.

"Hey idiots!" They turned their attention to Autumn. "Don't think this is over." She looked and pointed at me. "We'll get you soon." She dropped the mic and walked off, I got cornered in the ring, the look on Dean's face is terrifying.

"What the hell did she mean by that!?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?! I don't talk to her remember!?" I pushed him away from me and left the ring. I went off like a mad man looking for her until I was yanked into another room. I saw Autumn, Sheamus and Cena in the room. "Can I ask you what the hell you were talking about?"

"We're getting you back." I started laughing.

"Now how the hell are you gonna do that?"

"Very easy, lass. We're going to bet you on a match."

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"We're going to confront the shield and tell them we want a match, but obviously there's going to be a catch, and that catch is you, kid."

"And when will you do that?"

"We're not sure yet, but it'll be soon. Some of us have wrestlemania to worry about."

"I bet you do and do you honestly think he'll risk that?"

"One, that attitude from you is not necessary and two. Yeah because he'll think he still win you."

"And he will! Do you know who we're talking about here? Tell me when have they ever had a clean match?"

"Don't worry, we'll make sure this won't be a problem."

"This I've gotta see. Look I have to go, he's looking for me out there. Bye." I got out of room and walked down the hall and saw Dean at the end of it.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"How great beating Autumn was." The scary part of that thought. I wasn't lying.


	8. Chapter 8

I was sitting in the middle of the hotel bed just thinking, Dean was in the shower and I just kept staring at the door and then my phone on the night stand. I decided against texting Autumn, I groaned in frustration and kept thinking about the match I had with her. But I couldn't help myself, I kept smiling as I reminded myself that I won this match and how I won it. Autumn was always the star of the show, sure we were a duo, but everything was on her. Slowly inside, I was getting tired of it. My phone went off telling me it was Seth, he shot me a text apologizing for my opponent and that he didn't know he was gonna pick her.

I chucked and threw my phone back on the stand, I heard the shower turn off and I began to stare at the door opened and he came out in shorts and a towel over his head drying his hair. He caught me staring, I quickly looked away and felt my cheeks grow hot. The bed sunk when he took a seat next to me, he pushed the hair off my should and kissed the side of my neck.

"Looks like you're still thinking."

"I am actually and I would like you let you know. You're right."

"Oh, am I?"

"Yes, that match tonight. The feeling of winning, especially that feeling of beating Autumn. This was my first match against her, ever. I took down the poster girl of the WWE. The spotlight is always on here and where am I? I'm down in a corner in the dark, I'm merely just Autumn's friend, sure I've wrestled in NXT, but it was always about her!" Those words flowed out and felt completely natural. He started chuckling, I think he was amused at my little outburst. I straddled his lap and cupped his cheek. "Give me another match. I want to destroy someone else." He hooked his finger in the collar of my shirt pulling me in more closer to his face. Letting go, he slid his finger down my jawline and to my bottom lip. I kissed the tip of his finger causing him to smirk.

"Well babe, your wish is my command."

"Good. Now, let's go to bed.

* * *

For the next few weeks,Dean and I started getting closer, something I never thought could have happened. Dean has been setting me up with matches one after the other. Half of these girls were my friend, but I didn't care anymore. I was fighting that feeling but I couldn't help it. We were packing up from a house show were just finished, I left the venue and told Dean I would wait outside. I saw Seth in the parking lot, he looked really focused on his phone. I bumped my hip with his to get him out of his gaze.

"Hey there, you seemed really tuned into your phone there buddy."

"Nah, just checking a few things."

"Right."

"You've changed." He slipped his phone in his pocket.

"I've changed? How?"

"You're not scared anymore, as a matter of fact. You're enjoying every bit of this."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well before anything, you were scared out of your mind when you joined us."

"What makes you think I'm still not scare anymore?"

"Because you smile at every little thing Dean does."

"I have to convince him, don't I?"

"I know you convinced me, Em." He looked behind me as the door opened.

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be?" Seth opened the car door and slipped inside. I felt Dean grab my hand and pulled away.

"Hey, you guys don't mind if I ride with Seth tonight? I just need to talk to him for a bit. The ride to the hotel isn't long."

"Fine."

"Thank you." I tip toed and kissed him and let it linger more than it should have. I pulled away and got into the passenger seat. They left first, then we followed behind. I let out a sigh of frustration.

"You two have gotten really close, don't lie to me about that. Then Autumn goes off saying something about getting you soon. Which I'm assuming meant that she'll get you out of this."

"No."

"No she won't or no, you don't think she will?"

"Come on, Seth!"

"You don't want to go, that's it, isn't?" I didn't know why I couldn't answer that. I looked over at him and just gave him a look hoping he would understand.

"I...of course I want to go, but if I do it'll paint a big target on my back again and to Autumn's and I don't want that."

"I thought it was because you don't want Dean telling her that beating her was the best feeling in the world."

"He can't keep his mouth shut can he?"

"Not after he's gotten you to realize why he picked you."

"So I'm supposed to thank him?"

"You're already doing it in your own way, Em." I ran my hands through my hair and stared out the window. The rest of the ride was silent, we had reached to the hotel. I saw Dean checking in, I grabbed ahold of his arm before he went anywhere.

"Hey, I'm gonna get my own room." He spun on his heel turning to face Seth.

"The fuck did you say to her?!"

"He said nothing to me. Jesus christ, let's not make a fight out of this please. I just need some time on my own right now." He hesitated and threw his hands up.

"Whatever, enjoy your night." I got my room and walked up instead of riding on the same elevator as the rest of them. I got to my door and slipped the card in, I slammed the door behind me. I began shaking my head in hopes I get rid of all the thoughts running through my mind. I threw my luggage on the ground and began kicking my bag until I fell to my knees with tears rolling down my face. Maybe Seth is right, maybe I don't want Autumn to know how I feel. I don't want her to hate me. I dropped myself on the bed and screamed into the pillow, the began sobbing. What am I gonna do?

* * *

I feel like this is extremely short, my inspiration has been going in and out it was really annoying. I hope you all enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

A knock woke me from my sleep, I opened my eyes to see myself in the same outfit last night. I peeled myself out of bed and walked to the door, I opened to see Seth standing in the doorway.

"Well, don't you look like shit."

"Well, won't you go fuck yourself. I feel like shit." I moved to make room for him to walk in. "Why won't you come in?" Seth walked in and I closed the door behind him, I went straight to the bathroom and did what I needed to do. I came back out. "So what do you need, peanut butter cup?"

"Peanut butter...what?" I pointed at his hair and gave me a confused look.

"It reminds me when you bite into a reese peanut butter cup." He didn't think it was funny, but I sure as hell thought it was. "You're no fun. So what's up?"

"Ready to go back home again?"

"Hell yeah, White Plains isn't exactly home. But it close to the heart." I smiled and wagged my finger at him. "But I know that's not what you're here for. So spill it."

"There always has to be something with you."

"And most of the time, I end up being right."

"It's nothing, I just want to tell you that. Meeting you was one of the awesome thing to happen." I raised my eyebrow at him and crossed my arms.

"Okay...? I can say the same to you?" He let out a deep breath. "Is everything okay? Because you're scaring me a bit."

"Everything is fine. I just thought that is something you would like to know." I smiled and walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"You're the reason why I'm sane during all of this, if it wasn't for you scaring me in that hallway, I think we would be just scoffing at the sight of each other. Thanks." I felt my phone vibrate and had the slight idea of who it was. I pulled away. "I know that has to be Dean. I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah." I grabbed my bag and left the room walking down the hall to his room. I knocked on the door, the door was cracked open. "Don't worry. It's just me." He moved aside and let me in. He shut the door behind me, I sat down on the couch and waiting for him. He saw across from me, we had a silent moment until I spoke. "How'd you sleep?"

"Was missing something last night, but other than that. Just swell."

"I'm sorry about that. Last night I just...so much shit was running through my head, I need time to myself or else I was going to fucking lose it."

"What the hell are you stressing out yourself about? There's nothing that-...you still want to get out of this, don't you?" My eyes widen, inside...I actually felt offended by that question. I shot up from my seat towering over him.

"You actually think I want out of this? Are you fucking kidding me!? I left everything behind to be here, knowing myself I would have easily gotten out of this a long time ago! You showed me everything and think I'm gonna be an ungrateful little bitch and just throw away what you have given me?! Looks like someone here doesn't know about me more than he should. You know what?" I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. "I'll see you in New York." Before I could even reached, Dean grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back. "Let me go, Dean."

"Did I strike a nerve?" I elbowed his side and he loosened his grip.

"You think this is funny?"

"Your reaction was."

"I glad that was a fucking joke for you." I shoved him causing him to stumble back a few steps. "You honestly think I would throw away everything you have given me. I've beaten people who I was friends with, people who are top ranked and look at me now." Dean started walking towards me. "I started from the bottom, to Autumn's shadow and now. Everybody. Fears. Me." I tugged at the hem of his shirt pulling him closer and dropping my bag in the process. "And I have you to thank for it." I dropped myself on his bed bringing him down with me, I placed my hands on the side of his neck pulling his face down towards mine, I gave him a smile before bringing his lips down.

He rested his elbows on the sides of me head keeping himself up, I ran my hands down his chest and down to the hem of his shirt pulling it up over his head, breaking the kiss.

He chuckled against my lips, he sat up taking me along with him, I was straddling him. Slipping his fingers under my shirt raking them over my stomach and sides. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and took it off, dropping it to the ground. Dean gripped on my hips pulling me down to meet with his, I slowly started grinding and smiled as I heard him groan against my ear.

"You're enjoying the hell out of this, aren't you?" I chuckled against his neck then moved up to his earlobe and nibbled it lightly.

"Now what gave you that idea?" He wrapped his arm around my waist and flipped me, laying my back against the bed and crawled in between my legs.

"Because I know I am." He slid his hands under my back unclasping my bra, removing the straps of my shoulders and threw it across the room, he kept staring at me. Which almost made me want to cover myself up. His hands went straight to my chest and began kneading. I bit my lip holding back a moan, but let a groan of frustration when he stopped. His kisses began trailing down from my chests, to my stomach, under my navel stopping right above the button of my jeans. I lifted my hips, silently telling him to continue. He started unfastening my buttons, up until the someone knocked on the door. My eyes shot open, pushing off of me and ran into the bathroom shutting the door behind me. I heard him yell and ask who was knocking on the door, it was Roman.

"Oh, sorry man. I didn't know you two were...It can wait. I'll see you later." I rested my forehead against the door, sighing. I had mixed feeling running through, I was happy that someone interrupted, but upset at the fact that it came to end.

"Ember, he's gone. You can get out now." I opened the door seeing him holding my articles of clothing I was missing. I took them from his hands and put my bra on, he hooked his finger in my belt loop pulling me closer to him, I looked into his eyes. His attention went back down to my jeans and buttoned them back up. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle, I slipped my shirt on and stood there quietly with him for a couple of seconds. I placed my hand on his shoulders and tip toed giving him a quick peck on the lips. Dean wrapped his arms around my waist keeping me close to him. "I'm sorry that it hand to end that way."

"Don't worry about it." I pulled away. "Um, I should get going and pack. I'll meet you at the car." He nodded and I left the room. I saw Roman down the hall smirked at me, I flipped him off and went back to my room.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home." I heard Dean laughing beside me as we began driving through my home town. "What?"

"Honey, I'm home?"

"It's something I always say when we get back to New York. It's more special because we're actually going to be closer to home and it's my first time at the county center. Might actually see family there, they also might boo me" I started laughing, I looked at the road ahead of us. "You can turn here, it's a quicker way to get to the venue." We made it to the parking lot 15 minutes quicker than it would have taken, we saw a couple of fans waiting out in the cold I smiled and told Dean that I wanted to say hi. What took me by surprise is that he agreed. We did everything we could and headed inside the venue. I got dressed in my gear as well as the others, they announced to us that the doors were finally opened. I began getting a nervous feeling in my stomach, but smiled. I looked across the room making eye contact with Autumn, she had the same look on her face. She had a match with Kaityln tonight, maybe I'll pay her a visit.

* * *

FINALLY A DAMN UPDATE! OMFG I'M SO SORRY. ALSO APOLOGIZING IF IT SEEMS THAT DEAN WAS FLUFF. I didn't meant to make it that way! ENJOY! X


	10. Chapter 10

I was backstage when the guys went out to attack Kofi after losing his match, I decided to stay back and just relax. I wasn't really in a match tonight which was a bit upsetting because I was in my hometown. But knowing about Autumn's, I know I could show my face somehow. I looked up to see that the guys came running back and out of breath, laughing.

"Looks like you've enjoyed yourselves out there."

"Should have come out and enjoy the show."

"Don't worry, I got a match to enjoy a little later."

"We'll join you."

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'll be enough." I smiled back at them, time passed by and Autumn's match was up. I waited a couple more minutes to show up. I walked up to the curtains and smiled, I walked through them as some fans saw me, there was a mixture of cheers and boos. The smile was stuck on my face, I reached the ring, the two got distracted and began looking at me. "Keep fighting!" The match went on, Autumn was going for the pin. I immediately jumped on the apron causing her to get away from Kaitlyn and to me.

"Ember, what the hell are you doing?!"

"I would pay attention if I were you." She gave me one of those looks that would pain me, but not tonight. She went back to turn her attention to Kaitlyn, only to receive a spear. I snorted and jumped off. The ref counted to three, signifying that Autumn had lost the match. She looked and glared and me, I shrugged my shoulders and smiled. "Sorry." As I started backing away from the ring, I saw her roll out and began running. Thinking I had lost her on the way back, I was slammed against the wall. She got pulled back by Seth.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Oh what? You lost one little match. Relax."

"One little match?! That was for the title, you idiot! You know how much that means to me!"

"That's funny, ever thought about what that meant to me?" She stood there in shock and slowly backed up and shook her head.

"Who are you? This isn't who you are."

"How would you know? The limelight is always on you kid, ever thought how it made me feel. Standing in that shadow of yours while you win all those titles? So, what's one loss gonna do to ya? For all I know, you have a rematch at Wrestlemania." She shoved Seth away from her and glared at Dean next to me.

"You're gonna pay." She stormed off, I let out a shaky breath. I couldn't believe I actually said that to her.

"Finally told her what you needed to say, Em." I looked up at Roman who shot me a sympathetic look.

"Had to tell her some day, right?" I sat there silently as the three were getting ready for their next match against Randy, Sheamus and John Cena. Seth took me out of my thoughts.

"You're coming or staying?"

"I'm tagging along."

"Good, let's go." We snuck around behind the bleachers as our song hit the speakers, we walked through the seats and over the barricade, they entered the ring as I stayed outside, receiving looks from the three men on the other side. The match ended with Roman slamming Cena with a chair, I was hoping we'd make it out there quicker, but ended up getting attacked by all three. I ran and pulled each of them out of the ring and began pulling them toward the curtains. We went back, grabbed out things and left the venue and straight to the airport.

* * *

I was backstage and I already prepared to throw up. This was my first ever Wrestlemania, sure I didn't have a match. But I was showing up with the shield on the grandest stage of all. My breathing started to get uneasy, before I even got to stand up, a hand appeared in front of me with my inhaler in hand. I looked up seeing Roman, I smiled in response and took two puffs and began breathing slightly better than before.

"You good?"

"I think I'm fine...holy shit. I'm here." He started laughing then rubbed my shoulder. "How the hell are you cool, calm and collected?! I'm about to fucking barf, I needed my inhaler. I'm freaking out!"

"You'll be fine, if it helps. You're not the one in the first match tonight."

"But I'll be walking down with you guys in front of thousands of people."

"And once we walk through that crowd, the feeling you're going to get. You're never gonna want to lose it." He was right, I looked around the room and realized that we were the only two in the room.

"Where the hell did they go?" The door opened after the words came out of my mouth. "Speak of the devil and he should appear."

"Ready?" I nodded, Dean stuck his hand out for me. I accepted it and left the room, walking down the hall and towards the entrance for the stands. I started breathing in and out. I felt Dean run his fingers through my head and leaned his head against mine. "Relax." The song hit the arena and the crowd went insane, the doors opened and out we go, the fans cheered and booed. But more cheers for us that I thought there would have, I couldn't help but let out a laugh. Roman was right, the adrenaline started pumping through my veins, I couldn't get rid of the smile on my face. We jumped over the barricade, I stayed outside as they slipped in the ring. The match kept everyone on their toes and the same for me. I had to duck and run every time they would be thrown out of the ring. There was a point during a match that the arena started chanting something, something I was never expected.

"WE WANT EMBER!" My head shot up, they kept chanting and I looked back at the ring and saw that the ref was occupied in the corner of the ring. I saw Randy on his own, Seth went in but got RKO'd, I quickly slipped in and landed my finisher, then handed him to Dean while I got out and began helping the other two up. I looked in the ring and saw Dean laying on top of Randy.

"1! 2!" Come on! "3!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and jumped, rushing into the ring, I ran to him and jumped. Wrapping my arms and legs around him causing him to fall back onto the mat. I looked at Dean and smiled.

'"YOU JUST WON!" He grabbed my face pulling me down for a kiss, the crowd began with the wolf whistles. I pulled away laughing and got him out of the ring with the rest of the guys. We went back and celebrated, Seth pulled me aside.

"Autumn's got a match later."

"Thanks for the reminder, think he'll mind?"

"Do you mind me tagging along?"

"You're not getting a kiss again." He started laughing. "I was planning on going alone but why the hell not."

* * *

Seth and I walked through the crowds again, grabbing the attention of the audience. We reached ringside and enjoyed the show. They kept getting distracted every time I would walk near the ring. Moments later Autumn had the upper hand and won the Diva's title for the first time. This was the moment where I should be proud of her, I told Seth to wait outside and went into the ring. She prepared herself for what she thought I was going to do to her, I put my hands up in defense.

"I just want to say congrats, kid. You finally did it!" I welcomed her with open arms, she smiled and hugged me. I pulled away and smiled, it soon disappeared as I kicked her in her stomach and DDT'd her. I started laughing and looked at the title on the ground, I picked it up and lifted it in the air. I looked back down and dropped it on her. Seth grabbed a mic for me. I dropped down on my knees beside her. "Ladies and germs, your new little divas champion, Autumn Annalise Lancaster..." I dropped the mic and left with Seth, smiled at the fact that I was no longer a friend. I am now the threat.

* * *

I promised Dennybrose two chapters and here it is. ENJOY!


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I did NOT expect to get three chapters out in a row, but I'm glad I did because that means my block is diminishing. Well I might have jinxed that already but I'm happy for this. I'm so happy for the reviews and the follows, you have absolutely no idea. Also shout out to dennybrose and sweetascandyy, you should read their stories because they're the hot diggity and I love them loads. ENJOY!

* * *

I woke up with the feeling of scruff grazing my neck and a hand under my shirt, I opened my eyes, smiling up at him. I turned to him wrapping my arm around his waist and laid my head against his chest. He kissed the top of my head, I sat up and stretched, I felt his hands on my hips, pulling me over him.

"Morning winner."

"Couldn't have done it without you. Now." He pulled my shirt over my head. "Where's my reward?" I sat him up and leaned in closer, before anything was done. There was a knock on the door. I groaned and put my forehead against his shoulder.

"I guess it's just not in the cards yet. But don't worry. The day'll come." I kissed his cheek, grabbed my shirt and went straight to the bathroom.

* * *

I isolated myself from the rest of the guys tonight in the room, I was nervous. Tonight was the night that I was either staying with The Shield or going back to Autumn and everyone else. I did not know how to feel about this, I kept thinking about last night and how perfect everything felt. But on the other hand, a part of me missed that best friend I had on the other side. A friend that has been with me for 10 years, but the one who had more chances than I did, with more wins and more attention. I felt myself getting angrier but the thought. I ran my fingers through my hair and I began shaking, I felt like my head was going to explode, and the next thing that happen, I didn't expect myself to do. I screamed at the top of my lungs out of anger, stopping everyone to stop and stare. I looked back at them and just ran. Bumping into someone and hitting the ground, lifting my head up, I saw Adam in front of me. I felt like I had the wind knocked out of my when I saw him, it has been a while since we last saw each other. He stuck his hand out and helped me off the ground, I didn't think twice and hugged him. He hugged me in return but pulled away.

"What the hell was that back there?"

"Conflict."

"Autumn told me what has been set up for tonight."

"Yeah, well. I don't know how the hell that will go. Have you seen these guys?"

"Yes and I've seen you with them...Ember, don't lie to me."

"What?"

"You don't want to leave." It wasn't a question, he knew it was true. "She also told me what you said to her at that house show. You know know that isn't true."

"Oh really? You meant to tell me that they wanted to sign me because I sounded cool? They didn't want me, they wanted her. They felt bad after what she said about me in her little speech and what you said to help me out. Then they decided. Hey, maybe we should."

"If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be here!"

"BUT THEY DIDN'T WANT ME! Don't you get that, Adam!?" I backed up, I never yelled at him or spoken to him in that manner. This man meant the world to me and I had no reason to speak to him that way, it hurt my heart. Tears starting filling up my view and I kept shaking my head. "I-I'm sorry...I have to go." I ran back to the dressing room and saw Seth standing outside.

"Whoa, whoa! What's going on?"

"I don't know, I don't even know anymore. My head feels like it's about to explode, I don't know what I want anymore. I can't leave him, but my friends. But..." The door opened and the other two came out. I saw Dean's eyes widen, they had the look and worry then anger. He came to my side and held me.

"Why the fuck is she crying?"

"I don't know, she came here and I couldn't understand." He lied for me once more, Seth really did know how to help me out. Dean pulled away and cupped my face.

"Are you okay?"

"I will, don't worry. Let's just head out there." I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the stands entrance. The song hit as we headed down through the fans and to the ring, but before they got into the ring, I saw Adam sitting down at commentary. My heart sunk, Dean caught me staring at him, he began walking towards him. Adam stood up waiting for him and caused Dean to smile. Which triggered my anger, I pushed him back causing him to bump into Seth and Roman. "Don't you dare touch him, okay!? He is beyond off limits, do you hear me?!" He put his hands up in defense and climbed into the ring. I looked back at Adam who just had a hard look on his face, then turned into a small smile. I walked up to him. "I maybe with them, but they're not putting their hands on you." He nodded and I went back to ring side. I saw Autumn across from me and I couldn't read her face. I focused back into the match, later into it, it looked like the guys had it in the bag, Seth was in the ring. While he was in there, something felt off. Sheamus and Randy came down and attacked Dean and Roman, I tried to run in and help but was held back but Autumn. I saw Seth giving me a look before John hit him with the AA. He went for the pin and...

"1! 2! 3!" He lost the match...Seth lost the match. John ran to me, throwing me over his shoulder and running up to the ramp with Autumn and the rest of them. I was in shock, frozen almost. I didn't even notice, Autumn ripping the gear off of me. I kept staring into the ring, they were celebrating behind me. The look on Dean's face, I couldn't handle it, I was yanked backstage and back into Autumn's dressing room. I saw a smile on her face, I tried to smile but I couldn't. What the hell just happened.

"Dude, you're out of there! You're free and safe." Nothing, Autumn tilted her head to the side and studied me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Mhmm."  
"Then let's celebrate, Em!"

"I'm not in the mood to." I grabbed my things and put my hand on her shoulder. "Thanks."

"Thanks?! THANKS?! Are you fucking serious right now? Is that all you have to say to me?!" Her eyes widen and she put her hands over her mouth. "Oh my god...you..."

"I what? Look, I'm gonna go to the hotel, I'll see you later, kid." I left the room and the arena and drove to the hotel getting a room. I didn't bother changing out of my clothes, I slipped into the bed grabbing the pillow beside me and holding it close. I closed my eyes hoping when I wake up, all of this was a dream.


	12. Chapter 12

Jesus, four chapters?! I must love you guys a lot, hahaha! okay this contains smut kids, if you're not down with that. I got two words for ya! Skip theending. Okay, I put two words together, whatever. I hope you all enjoy, I hope I did okay on this. x

* * *

Being back with Autumn for the past couple of weeks were...awkward. I mean it's cool that I got to be with my best friend again. But this wasn't what I wanted. We kept getting tag matches together, but I made sure I didn't let myself down and just lose for the hell of it. If this company had diva tag team titles, you're looking at your champions. Today we were against Tamina and the Bella twins, we walked down the ramp with Kaitlyn. The annoying set of twins get shouting about something that I didn't pay any mind to. Until I heard one little comment.

"Dean is better off with a REAL woman anyways." I looked at Autumn and Kaitlyn. I went through the ropes and inside of the ring and started shooing Autumn out of the ring.

"I got this." I looked back to which ever twin opened her mouth and walked up to her. I turned my head to look at the ref beside me. "Ring the bell." He gave them the signal and I unleashed hell on the poor girl. I felt Autumn and Kaitlyn lifted my off of her, shoved them off of me and left the ring and went backstage. I went back to the dressing room removing my elbow and knee pads, I leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground rubbing my temples. What seemed like forever, I heard the door knob turn and the door opened.

Autumn looked furious and slammed the door behind her, throwing her belt on the counter. My eyes darted to the belt then back at her, she kept pacing back and forth until she finally stopped and glared at me. I only rolled my eyes knowing what was coming.

"What the fuck was that out there, Ember!? You nearly knocked her out with the punches and you just leave us, which turned into a handicap match!"

"Did you win it?"

"Yes.

"There's no need to complain then." I picked myself off the ground and went through my bag looking for my phone.

"What even happened that you just let loose on her?"

"I just don't like her, never did." I finally found my phone and checked if I had received anything.

"Going to text Dean?" I looked over to Autumn and had her arms crossed, the tone in her voice was just cold.

"What?"

"I know, Em. For the love of god, do you think I'm an idiot? I know that look, ever since we got you back you've been so distant."

"We won all of our matches haven't we? How distant could I be?"

"That's not the point, you're making it seem as if..."

"As if what?"

"You enjoyed it, I know you did. Why didn't you tell me instead of me wasting my time getting you out of that mess? I had to find this out on my own."

"Who told you?"

"I told you, I fou-"

"You didn't find this out on your fucking own, you're smart, Autumn. But for shit like that, it flies over your head. Now, who told you?"

"I have my sources."

"Please enlighten me with your goddamn sources. Actually, I think I know who it is. It's that little psycho you've become friends with isn't it. Not sure how she can be your spy because she doesn't know jack shit." She didn't say anything after that, I began laughing. "I'm a waste of your time, huh? No matter how many times I had to explain to Adam about us being here together. I knew I had a gut feeling about all of this because everything is about you or it's supposed to be."

"You're being ungrateful."

"Really? I think I'm just being realistic about this situation." I felt my phone vibrate, I looked down seeing it was Seth. I fought back to hide a smile, I shoved the phone in my back pocket. I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders. "Since I'm not needed here anymore tonight, I'm gonna skedaddle. Don't you have commentary to do?" I left the room and passed by a door that was for them. I was tempted to knock, but got taken out of my thoughts by someone.

"They're long gone."

"Thanks." I left the arena and headed to my car, looking down at my phone to see what Seth left.

**Miss having that geek around.**

I let out a laugh and looked up to see him leaning against my car.

"Hey there peanut butter cup." He welcomed me with open arms, I hugged him tightly and let him go. "They told me you guys ditched."

"Yeah, well. I thought I'd stay behind. Told you I know you didn't want out."

"Hate it when people are right."

"Gotta get used to it."

"Autumn knows that I didn't want to leave."

"Who the hell told her that?"

"That little crazy thing that hangs off Dolph all the time."

"How would she know?"

"Well it's AJ we're talking about here."

"Would she be, I don't know. Creeping behind the wall and STICKING HER NOSE WHERE IT DOESN'T BELONG!" I jumped as he raised his voice, I looked behind me seeing her eyes widen and began running. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I'm going to destroy her, then we'll see how quick Autumn will come to her aid." A thought crossed my mind, I looked down at my sneakers. "H-h-how is he?"

"Jesus, kid. Have you not been seeing the shows? He's ten times more dangerous without you?"

"So you're saying I calm him down while he beats the living shit out of people."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I don't know what to do. My best friend...excuse me, Autumn is starting to hate me. Everyone wants us to stick together, but I can't do that. Dean, I've developed something for him and I just. If I don't go back to you guys, he will target them. They may not trust me anymore but that is the last I want for them."

"But do you feel the same about Autumn?"

"I deal with Autumn, he has nothing to do with her."

"She's your best friend."

"Not anymore. I'm tried of explaining all of this to everybody. It's always been about her, I'm always the one in the corner. With you three, I showed everyone how much I was better than her and I will keep showing that. Just have to wait for that right moment to prove it to her in that ring."

"Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"Ha! Train with her for 3 years and tell me if I'm overreacting. I opened my car door and closed it, then opened my window. "I'll see you later." I pulled out of the lot and headed to the next hotel. I checked in, while I was walking away from the front desk. I was going to ask where Dean was staying, but I looked across from me into the bar grill. Seeing Roman and Dean sitting together, Roman looked up with wide eyes seeing me. I decided against walking into the place. I looked down at my feet and turned on my heel and pressed for the elevator. I walked in, just as the doors were about to close. Someone stuck their hand in preventing the closing doors. I raised my eyebrow and saw that is was Roman. "Oh, um Hi."

"How've you been?"

"Alright I guess, just hanging in there. How about you lot?"

"Did you talk to Seth?" I nodded. "Then that's how we are. You never called him or anything."

"He hasn't either?"

"It's a two way street."

"Well tell that to him, not me." I sighed. "I'm dealing with a lot of shit on my plate as well."

"So are we, kid. Especially with him." The elevator bell rang as we hit the floor.

"If anything. 526." He gave me a small smiled and nodded as he understood what I meant. I made it to my room, closing the door behind me with the thought. Am I actually ready to face him after three weeks? My hands started to shake, oh great. I started pacing the rain in hopes of hearing a knock on the door. I wasn't able to sleep, I looked at the time and kept telling myself to give up and just go to bed. I got distracted when I heard my stomach get angry at me and letting me know I was starving. I grabbed my wallet and headed down to the lobby cafe, just to see that they had just closed. I groaned in frustration, I didn't want to drive anywhere for food.

So I decided on the vending machine on the lower level, I was walking down the hall and started laughing. Remembering a good memory of me and Autumn acting like a bunch of kids just to get something to eat. I shook the thought of out my head and looked through window trying to pick what unhealthy snack I would be eating tonight. I picked a handful of things and a soda, I headed back to the elevator and the fifth floor, I tapped my foot to the elevator music and bless the gods for opening the doors. I walked to my door and slipped the key in, I opened the door and felt a hand go over my mouth. I dropped my things and tried to scream, the person had my back against him tightly. I heard the door shut behind us, I tried squirming out of his grip. I felt whoever's breath against my ear.

"Don't fret, my little spitfire. I'm here." I spun around and shoved him into the wall, he looked confused. I grabbed him but the shirt pressing my lips against him, he grabbed the back of my knees lifting me up and wrapping my legs around him. I pulled away removing my shirt, his lips went directly to my neck as he found my spot. I let out a moan and felt him smile.

We reached the bed as he dropped me down, landing on top of me. I propped myself up on my elbows as he went to reach behind me to unfasten my bra, I started giggling as he realized that there was no hook. He looked at me as I pointed down in front, he smirked as he unhooked it and slid it off my arms. His mouth going directly to my right breast and his hand working with the other. I arched my back and moaned, but quickly stopped in fear of being loud. His kisses trailed from my chest down to my stomach and above my sweats, it felt like deja vu. I just hope nobody was going to interrupt us. I felt his kisses stop, I looked down at him with a hungry look on his face. He grabbed the waist band of my sweats and slid them off, leaving me in only my underwear. He came back to me and crashed his lips against mine, suddenly I gasped out as he slid a finger into me. Going torturously slow, I lifted my hips up urging him to go faster. I heard him chuckle against my hear and slid another finger in.

"Oh g-god, Dean!"

"That's what I've been wanting to hear for the longest." He picked up the pace, my eyes fluttered shut. My moans began to grow louder, I felt myself going over the edge, and just as I feel like I was going to let go he stopped. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm not done with you yet." Before I could say anything, I felt his tongue on my hot core. I nearly yelled out, I sat up halfway and gripped the sheets. He pushed me down to enjoy it more, I ran my fingers through his hair and gripped his locks. He stopped abruptly causing me to whimper, he removed the clothing he had on and placed himself in between my legs.

"Don't worry." He understood what I meant, he pressed his forehead against mine. I looked in to his eyes. He slid into me, I threw my head back as he started thrusting slowly, I began kissing his neck and then gently bit his earlobe. I heard him fight back a moan. "Please." Dean starting moving faster, I wrapped my legs around his waist, and raked my nails across his back, I raised my hips up. The sensation that was running through my body was driving me crazy, what felt like forever. I felt like I was at my peak, one final thrust, I moaned loudly, the people next door possibly heard. Dean followed behind and dropped onto me but didn't put his weight on me. He laid his head against my chest and his arm around my waist, I lifted his chin and kissed him once more. "I'm so sorry."

"So am I." We stood silently for a moment. "How are you going to come back to me?"

"I don't know, right now those thoughts are far from my mind."

"I wonder why?" I let out a chuckle, I felt my eyes grow heavy. I closed them and fell into a dreamless slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, hi, hello! Sorry for the lack of update! Finals are coming this week and I have two final projects due next week so I am going a bit insane but I put in some time for this chapter, I hope you all enjoy! x

* * *

One final thrust, he dropped himself on top of me. I smiled as kisses trailed down my back. He plopped himself next to me, I stared into his blue eyes.

"Well, that was a helluva 'good morning'." I moved myself closer to him and rested my head against his chest. I heard my phone vibrate, I went to reach over and saw the screen. "Shit! Hello?"

"Ember..."

"Hey Auty, shit I'm sorry. I overslept."

"Don't worry about it. I've gone with Dolph and AJ." I smiled to myself and shook my head.

"Of course you did."

"I left the rental to you, so do what you want. I'll see you later." She hung up before I could even breathe another word. I placed my phone back on the night stand and got out of bed.

"What was that?"

"Autumn left me here, she went with AJ and blondie." I grabbed my clothes and headed towards the bathroom. I felt him follow behind me, I spun around putting my hand on his chest pushing him back. "I want to be able you get out of here on time and the ability to walk. You're staying out here." I gave him one peck and went into the bathroom, my shower wasn't long, then he was after me. I began getting my things ready for the drive down to the next town. I leaned against the door as he was ready to leave my room.

"Have you thought of a plan?" I shook my head no and fiddled with the hem of my t shirt.

"This isn't going to be an easy task, Dean. Give me time."

"Thought you said Autumn already knows."

"She knew that I got close to you and I didn't want to leave. But she doesn't know that I'm trying to find my way back to you." He let out a deep sigh and leaned his forehead against mine.

"What are you doing to me, spitfire?" I chuckled at his comment and cupped his face, then staring into his blues.

"You'll find out soon enough when we see each other again." I pulled his face closer to mine and bit his lip lightly as I pulled away. He let out a groan causing me to smirk. "Now get out before anyone sees you." Once he left, I gathered up my bags leaving the room after him. At the end of the hall I saw Seth, he didn't see me. I saw him on the looking down at his phone with a wistful look on his face. I hid behind a wall and peeked over and listened closely, I'm not one to eavesdrop but knowing Seth, he wouldn't tell me what was going on.

"Come on pick up!" He kept pacing down the hall, I soon realized who's door he was standing in front of. "Goddamn machine again. Autumn, it's me." My eyes widen, I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Autumn? how the hell did he get her number. "Look, please. Just listen to this message, I'm a fucking idiot, okay? I didn't mean anything I said last night. I was angry about the way you were talking about Ember. She's my best friend too, maybe I won't take back about agreeing with her about you. But, I don't want to lose what you and I have."

'What?!" I realized I was louder than I should have been, I heard footsteps coming towards me. "Crap." His steps started growing closer, until his phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah. I'm coming, I forgot something. Bye." Seth started running down the other direction and caught the elevator down. I came out from behind the wall and just stood there. Was I missing something here? I shook my head and got the elevator down to the lobby then the parking lot. I drove the the next venue, I walked in to the back to be stopped by someone jumping in front of me.

"AJ...hi?"

"How are feeling, Ember?" I raised my eyebrow and smirked.

"Perfect, I don't about you though..."

"Well, why you would you say that?" My hand connected with her face, I grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into a secluded area and pushed her against the wall.

"That's why. Now, listen here, babe. You need to mind your goddamn business, I know what you're up to. You weren't so stealthy the other night." She tilted her head.

"See, I'm not the one who lies to her best friend."

"And I'm not the crazy who beat up mine and left her for a guy." I saw her twitch and I began laughing. "Oops, did I say the bad word? I have a match with you tonight, see you out there." I began walking down the hall and heard her screaming, a smile spread across my face. I found the dressing room and saw a familiar being standing right next to it. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the room, then dropping my bags and facing him. "My one and only."

"Hey Ember, I was just looking for yo-"

"No you weren't, cut the shit. I want to know everything." I grabbed a chair and sat in front of him, he ran his fingers through his hair and explained everything. I sat there quietly, looking at him. He gave me a sad look and fiddle with his hands.

"Don't hate me, please? I ran her off, I don't want you to run off either."

"You were with Autumn, Rollins."

"I know, I didn't think it was going to happen. Like I told her, we were only going after you." I started shaking my head.

"I honest to god don't know what to say. But I just..."I kept making hand gestures. "I can't get mad at you, because I feel like I really should but I just can't. AUTUMN!"

"I'M SORRY! Just please, Em. Don't..." I stood up and wrapped my arms around him, I couldn't hate Seth for this, to be honest I couldn't hate Autumn for this either.

"I'm not going anywhere. Just...don't expect me to help you get her back or anything because well. I can't do that." He nodded his head.

"Understood." We heard the door open behind us, I grabbed Seth and hid him in a corner behind all my luggage, I turned to see it was only Autumn. I let out a sigh of relief.

"It's alright...I think. Nice of you to join us, Autumn."

"Well I had to go calm someone down. She nearly lost her mind, thanks to you." I saw Seth's head pop up from the corner of my eye.

"The hell did you do, Ember?"

"I kinda slapped AJ around, there's a slight chance I called her crazy." I put my forefinger and thumb near each other. "Slight chance."

"What the fuck is he doing here?!"

"Oh will you quit pretending, Autumn? I know all about...whatever this was." She gave me a frightened look. "Do you guys what me to get out or?"

"I want him to get out. Now." I shot Seth a sympathetic look and rubbed his shoulder. He squeezed my hand and kissed my forehead. He looked at Autumn one more time and left the room. She crossed her arms and started tapping her foot Angrily at me. I scoffed at her and went through my bag for me gear.

"I love how you're mad at me for having him in here."

"You still had contact with him."

"And yet, you you have something going on with him. Now tell me, which one is worse?"

"What you did with Aj was not necessary."

"There you go running away from another situation."

"I'm not running, Ember!"

"Your little friend, wouldn't have gotten hit if she wasn't sneaking around, spying on me."

"I didn't have her spy on you."

"Well then why the hell is she following me around!?" She didn't say a word, I went back into the bathroom and changed into my gear. I started wrapping the tape around my wrist realizing I picked up Dean's routine. I gave myself one last look in the mirror before I left the room, I stopped next to Autumn before leaving. "You know, that match on the monday after Wrestlemania."

"What about it?"

"Seth's loyalty to someone is amazing, isn't it? See I knew something was off that night. How sweet of you to tell him to throw the match."

"I didn't, he made that choice on his own."

"What?"

"He wanted you out, so he got you out." I looked at her, fuming and left the room to the curtains. I did my best to clear my head and headed into the ring, soon AJ came out with her little boyfriend and bodyguard. She still looked pretty pissed from the incident that occurred earlier. I started laughing as she slipped into the ring walking towards me.

"How's your little face?" Not even after finished my sentence, I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek.

"How's yours?!" I looked at her then the ref, didn't let the guy get the chance to tell them to ring the bell. I pounced on her and just went off, the match was going in my favor. The confusion struck when...

"Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta." I saw Big E and Dolph starting to get in position, I looked around trying find where they were. I spotted them as they jumped over the barricade, I made eye contact with Dean. He smiled, but soon faded when I turned back getting a kick to the head. I landed on the mat pretty hard, when I thought I lost the match. I didn't hear the ref count, I snapped out of my daze and looked up to see that the ref was trying to control the situation outside the ring. I stood up more furious than ever, AJ saw the look on my face and decided to run for it. I didn't grab her in time, but Seth did. I know he had an iron grip on her, hoping the two guys would save her. She was out of luck, Seth gave her to me in the ring and I landed my finisher. The ref felt the mat shake and immediately went for the count.

"1! 2! 3!" I wasn't sure whether to thank them or flip out on them. They almost cost me the match. But helped me win. I rolled AJ out of the ring leaving it all to me. I felt arms snake around my waist pulling me up to my feet and spun around. Dean pressed me close against his body, there was a mixture of emotions in the crowd. We were close to the point that our noses were touching. I smiled at him as I pretended to struggle. The crowd grew louder, I took a look behind the three. I shove Dean off of me.

"Get out now!" They looked behind and booked it through the stands, Cena and Sheamus came out with chairs in their hands, asking me if I was okay. Only giving them a nod. I was ecstatic about winning, but Seth and I still had a lot to talk about.


	14. Chapter 14

Shout out to dennybrose, she write great fics and has been a huge supporter of this fic. You're pretty much aces. Enjoy! x

* * *

They gave us a bit of time off to prepare for the European tour coming up, so instead of Seth going home I invited him over my home. Dean wasn't too happy with the idea. But I needed to get an explanation on why he wanted me out. I was downstairs in my living room making sure all of my bags were all set. I heard him leave the guest bedroom.

"We aren't leaving until like..." He looked at the clock on my wall. "Three hours."

"I know, I just really need to make sure I have everything down here. Also, you and I need to talk." I pointed at the couch, he nodded and sat beside me. "So, I'm not stupid, though I just find this out yesterday." I looked into Seth's eyes. "You threw the match." The look he had as if he saw a ghost. "Then Autumn decided to tell me that you wanted me out."

"I didn't...I thought you wanted out so I just did this for you, Em. I didn't really want you to leave. But the feelings you were having wanting to get out. I did it, soon finding out you and Dean have gotten attracted and attached to each other. It's not because I didn't want you around."

"She made it seem that you wanted me gone..." There was a knock on my door, I looked at Seth in confusion. He only shrugged his shoulders, I walked to the front door, opening it to see Sabrina. "Get the fuck out of here!"

"Guess who got cleared for the European tour?" I yanked her inside my house and pulled her into a hug. Sabrina Archer, she was one of the first divas we met when Autumn and I first got to NXT. We hit it off extremely well, Sabrina had gotten injured during one of her matches with Paige causing her to be out of action for a couple of months. Now she's back on her feet and in my house...with Seth...shit.

"This is so great!" I helped her with her bags, I closed the door and saw her and Seth just staring at each other. "I uh..."

"Can I hug you or are you going to burst into flames at the sight of emotion?" I slapped my hand over my mouth trying not to burst out laughing. Seth grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. "It's actually great to see you again, Peanut butter head."

"Not you too."

"I call him peanut butter cup."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who sees it." Sabrina walked to my couch and plopped down. "You know I did keep track of you and everyone else on raw. I saw that you left The Shield." She pointed at Seth still looking at me. "What is he doing here?"

"That's a long story."

"I think we have time." I looked over to Seth.

"Do you want me to tell her or you?" Seth decided to tell her everything since he had more details than I did...well more on his side of everything. She looked at us with wide eyes.

"Holy shit, so...let me get this straight. You wanted out at some point."

"Yeah."

"And he was with Autumn, helping her out for you. But now you are just itching to get back. Wow, you're in a fucking mess."

"But it's not like Autumn doesn't know about it, I think she hates me."

"Well, I don't hate you."

"You don't?"

"No! Look, shit happens and shit change. Nothing ever stays the same, Em." But just know, I'm gonna be mutual on this. Autumn is a great friend of mine and I just can't stop talking to one of you. Does she even know he's here?"

"No, we took different flights home. I'm also assuming we're going to do the same."

"Well obviously you are because how the hell do you think she's going to react when she sees you with him?"

"She's got a point. Ah shit, give me a second. It's Dean." He walked back to the guest bedroom, leaving Sabrina and I alone.

"Who would have thought, you and Dean? Shit girl, you hated his guts and now look at you!" I scratched the back of my neck and shrugged my shoulders. "Did you guys...you know."

"JESUS CHRIST, SAB!"

"YOU DID! Holy shit! Well...How the hell was it!?" Before I could try to make up and answer, Seth came back out.

"I don't know why the hell he doesn't call you instead of me." He handed me the phone as I went to the other room.

"You just saved me from an embarrassing explanation."

_"About what?"_

"I rather not say and Seth has a good point. Why don't you call me instead of him?"

_"Slight chance that I might have deleted it the night you left."_

"Hey, I didn't leave. Don't say that." The was a small pause. "You also could have asked Seth for it you know. He still has it."

_"At least I get to see you soon, still thinking about that night." _I bit my lip and smiled.

"Please, don't get me started. That's all that's been on my mind and well. I don't if I thought something else besides that!"

_"Don't worry, you won't have to think about it anymore."_

"You're terrible." I looked at the time and saw it would be best if it was time to go. "Look, Seth, Sabrina and I are gonna start heading out."

_"Sabrina? Holy shit, what the hell is she doing there?"_

"She got cleared just in time for the European tour."

_"Guess I'll have to say hello to her."_

"You will when you see her. I'll see you later, Dean."

_"Likewise." _I hung up and walked out of the room seeing bags piled up at the door, we were all ready to go, the ride to the airport wasn't too long which was a blessing, we only waited for our flights to be boarded. My seat was next to Seth, while Sabrina's was on the other side. I've been to Europe a couple of times, so I was already used to the long flights there. I really didn't like flying so much, just as the plane was ready to fly, I grabbed Seth's hand tightly. He kissed the top of my head, telling me everything is all right. Once we reached the air, I immediately knocked out and was shaken awake what felt like seconds later.

"Kid, we're here." I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes got our bags, we waited at the carousel for the remainder of things. We made it to the hotel where everyone was staying. Seth got his own room and went off.

"Do you want to share a room?"

"And have Dean pop in while I'm there? No thank you!"

"You're such and idiot, Sab." We headed to the elevator and began catching up, once we stepped out we ran into an individual. "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear."

"Brose."

"Brina."

"It's good to have you back."

"It's good to see you all high and mighty on television. Proud of you man." She looked in between us. "I'm gonna go find out where Autumn is, I'll see you later, Em."

"Later gator." She walked off down the hall, I put my attention back to Dean. "My room is this way." We reached my room, I dropped my bags down and plopped on my bed. Dean dropped himself on top of me, but making sure he didn't put his weight on me. I brushed the hair from his eyes. "I have one question for you."

"What's that?"

"Is this a...relationship or just fooling around?"

"You honestly think I snatched you up to fool around? Could have any other girl if I wanted to fool around." I cringed at the last sentence. "Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say."

"Just a bit."

"But no, this isn't fooling around." He pressed his lips onto mine. "I can promise you that." I smiled as he laid beside me, I rested my arm around his waist and head on his chest.

"Night, Dean."

"Night, Spitfire."


	15. Chapter 15

FINALS AND FINAL PAPERS ARE JUST CONSUMING ME, I'M SO SORRY. I'M ALMOST DONE WITH SCHOOL, BEAR WITH ME FOLKS. ENJOY. X

* * *

"You think it's possible to have a civil dinner between you and Autumn tonight?"

"What?"

"I mean, come on. You two were-no, excuse me. You _are_ a dynamic duo, you two are honestly going to let that go all to hell because of feelings?"

"It's easier said than done, Sab. I haven't spoken to her since she ditched me for AJ and Dolph."

"She's traveling with AJ? Ouch."

"My point exactly."

"She doesn't know that you and Dean are..."

"Secretly seeing each other? No, unless the little rat told her."

"How would AJ know?"

"She spies for Autumn on her own time."

"Whoa, she is crazy."

"That's how she found out that I wanted to stay. Seth and I found her listening in on us a while back."

"She's trying to move in on your spot there, Em."

"The sad part is that she's letting her in."

"And I'm here, I'm not going to let that happen. It's gonna feel like parents getting divorced and well she gets me for the weekends and you get me for the weekdays. That's something I'm not wanting to look forward too. You two can save this friendship. Don't let this go so easily please."

"Fine."

"Good, now go get dressed, we'll have a girls night in Paris!" I laughed as she clapped and left the room. I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to dress up for tonight, I picked out a dress and a cardigan, applied a bit of make up and got my bag together. There was a knock on my door, I raised my eyebrow.

"There is no way the two of you are ready, hell must be freezing over." I opened the door and was pushed in. I heard the door close, I raised my head to see it was Dean. "Number one..." I pushed him off of me. "You scared the shit out of me! Number two, you seriously could have let me know you were popping up. Autumn might see you." He didn't say a word, he was just gawking at me. I scoffed and shook me head. I spun around. "Take it all in, Ambrose."

"You look..."

"Decent?"

"Great."

"Good answer." I tip toed to his level and gave him a peck on his lips.

"Wait, what do you mean Autumn might see me?"

"Sabrina is planning a dinner for us, she doesn't want our friendship going to shit." I looked down at my feet. "And she's right."

"Come again."

"She's right!" He started laughing, oh god, not now.

"Sabrina's right?!"

"Yes, she is. Dean, Autumn and I have been best friend for over ten years, do you honestly think I can just throw that away?"

"What about all those things you said to her, do you take that back?"

"I meant what I said, but friendship is about honestly. I wasn't honest with her and well. Now I am."

"You know, going back to he means you're gonna lose me." I looked at him with disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I shook my head and grabbed my things. "I'm not doing this right now. I'll see you...whenever." I ran out of my room and went to the lobby, the woman at the front desk told me that Sabrina was outside waiting for a cab, I thanked her and walked outside.

"Hey, I saw Dean on the way out. So I decided to wait out here for you."

"Well, I wish he didn't."

"What happened?"

"He's not too keen on what's gonna happen tonight."

"Don't worry, he'll get over it."

"You do know who you're talking about, right? He also said, being friends with her again, means that I'm gonna lose him."

"He said what!?"

"Yup." The cab pulled up in front of us, we slipped in handing the driver the directions. Sabrina had mentioned that Autumn had left earlier to take in all the sights, but was going to make the reservation on time. We were seated and waited on Autumn to arrive.

"What did you say after he said that to you?"

"I told him not to start, I wasn't going to go into that."

"You're afraid of losing him." I downed my drink and asked for another.

"Is that a bad thing? This guy is the definition of something I avoid, but he's just...I don't know!" I placed my head on top of the table.

"Ember, people eat here. Get your head off the table." I shot my head up seeing Autumn with her arms crossed.

"Still with that sass." My smiled faded as she sat next to Sabrina instead of the empty seat next to me.

"Now, what are we all gathered for?"

"Okay, you two need to make up. For good. Whatever happened here can easily be squashed, you two have been friends for the longest and you're going to let this just shit all over it?" We stood there silently, Sabrina was right. Instead of me thanking her for what her and Seth did, I just moped around. But it's also a two way street. "Now, do you two have anything to say to each other?"

"I have more to blame than she does."

"...I'm sorry, you said what now?"

"Yes, Ember. I'm admitting that I am at fault here. Instead of me helping you to get over...him. I left you alone to deal with it. I didn't bother helping." She let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry..." I pushed my chair back and walked towards her, then pulled her from her chair and hugged her.

"So am I, kid." I pulled away when I heard sniffling, I looked at Autumn who wasn't crying, I looked back down at Sabrina and started laughing. "No, you're not crying right now."

"Shut up! This is just. You guys are back!"The rest of the dinner went perfect, Autumn and I immediately went back to our ways and it felt great. We headed back to the hotel, but I still get guilty. I still haven't been fully honest with her. I didn't mention I was still seeing Dean and knowing her, she might flip out and not speak to me again. I knew I was going to tell her, but not now. We went our separate ways, I felt something following behind me. I rolled my eyes, assuming it was Dean. I spun around seeing Aj.

"Oh dear god. Now what do you want?"

"This isn't gonna last. You and Autumn." She began giggling.

"What?"

"Oh how the tables will turn, my dear Ember."

"Jesus Christ, you are crazy. Go back to the hole where you came from." She sent me a death glare as I quickly slipped in my room. "What a nightmare."

* * *

The rest of the European tour was perfect, seeing beautiful places and eating damn good food, it was time to head back to the states. With a jet lag that was beyond terrible. Dean hasn't spoken to me after the argument, I was okay with it, but at the same time. It was eating me alive. I cared for Dean and like any normal girlfriend...girlfriend. Wow, well that's what I am not, aren't I?

"Hey Em, you okay?" Autumn shook me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, the fucking jet lag, man. I don't miss these at all."

"Well, go to sleep, I'm all right with driving. Plus we're going to be at the arena soon." I yawned loudly and nodded, fixing my seat and knocked out, I was shaken awake by Sabina. I unloaded our things from the trunk and walked in, I was told last minute that I was going to be in a match tonight against one of the Bella Twins for the number one contender match against the one and only, AJ.

I needed time for myself right now. Most people can't tell them apart but I know exactly how. I left the dressing room and found a secluded area to get focused in, slipping my headphones on. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked up and smiled.

"Finally gonna talk to me?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "You know, I think I deserve an apology after that little threat you made back in France."

"I might have overreacted a bit."

"You might have?"

"Don't push it, Em." I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. "Have you told Autumn about this?"

"Not yet. But it will happen very soon. I set up something...public. Knowing how she will react, she won't go to crazy. Don't think I was never going to say anything. Have a little faith in me."

"Is Autumn still asking the psycho to do her dirty work?" I pulled away and gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" He tilted my head to let show what was behind me, I saw AJ with something in her hand and began running.

"Oh no, you don't." I ran after her, but I ended up losing her. She's lucky she had the advantage. I kept looking around where she could have gone but no luck.

"Hey, Em. You okay?" I spun around seeing Autumn.

"Yeah, I just thought I should just jog around like an idiot...listen. Are you still friends with...that?"

"Don't say that about her."

"Oh?"

"Look, she's helped me a bit. She's cool with me." I held back laughter.

"Um, sure. Okay."

"Whatever, are you ready?"

"More than ever kid, let's go." We headed down the curtains, Autumn went down first and sat down at commentary, I waited a bit so she can get seated. My heavy music started playing as she sat down. I started moving my head to the music and walked to the top of the ramp. I smiled at the crowd, I walked my way down high fiving people and slipped into the ring. My song was immediately cut off for the Bella Twins, I looked back at Autumn, we made the same look we always made when the two would come out. I saw Michael Cole laughing and continued to speak with her. Nikki came into the ring with her sister outside, these two came out in the same attire. I knew the old switcharoo was going to happen. I looked at Autumn and again and yelled out. "R2D2!"

She nodded and sat back, that was our code word when we knew these two would cheat their way out of this match. The bell had rung...well I had an early start. The match was looking good for me, until I rammed my shoulder into the pole. I had almost lost until I laid a DDT on her. I heard screaming and didn't realize the switch was done.

"R2D2! EMBER, R2D2!" My brain picked up Autumn's voice, I picked up Brie. Just as she thought she had the upper hand, I got her quickly and went for the pin.

"1! 2! 3!" Autumn came in to raise my arm up, she looked behind me to see Nikki and I saw Brie behind her. We smiled and remembered our first tag match together, something that surprised Tommy and Adam. We superkicked the twins, causing them to bounce back to us. Then performed a underhook face buster. That set the crown up, Autumn and I began laughing, she hugged me and lifted my arm up. I bowed then we left, we went backstage and the first person we saw...

"Hello backstabber."

"AJ!"

"What? I'm only saying what's true."

"You _want_ me to beat you so bad, don't you? You know what, why wait?" Before I even got to reach her, Autumn pulled me back and Big E stepped right in front of her. "Oh what I'm not afraid of you." I turned my head back at Autumn. "The dude has a bigger rack than I do." She slapped her hand over her mouth, I saw AJ peeking from the side. "Just you wait little AJ, I'm gonna get you."

"Not if I get you first." With that, I walked away. Right now, nothing could stop me or bring me down. I'm so close to that title, AJ may have her crew and well...I have mine. That title will be mine, nothing can ruin this. Not even the thought of dethroning my best friend.


	16. Chapter 16

Here it is, this is something Jacks (sweetascandyy) collaborated with me. She's been a great help. Without her, this chapter would be shit. ENJOY! Sorry for the feels...

**UPDATE: SORRY FOR THE SHIT CHAPTER, IT WAS TWO IN THE MORNING AND DIDN'T BOTHER EDITING IT.** **I also edited Autumn's part, it was starting to bother me that it just looked all bunch up together and difficult to read. Enjoy! x**

* * *

For some odd reason, I just couldn't sleep. Our stop was in Ohio and with that luck I didn't need to stay at a hotel that night, even though that could have easily given away where I was to Autumn. But thank the gods, Sabrina had told me that she didn't have a clue, and told her I was in another place. I had my head on Dean's chest and my arm wrapped around his waist. I opened my eyes and looked at the time and groaned, the clock read 2:20 am.

I looked up at Dean and he was sound asleep, good for him. I carefully got off of him and left the room. I walked into the living room and just began looking around, I went into the kitchen and made myself something. I walked back into the living room and turned on the television, nothing but damn informercials.

"What the hell are you doing up?" I nearly fell off the couch and placed a hand over my heart.

"Jesus christ, I thought you were sleeping!"

"I was, then I realized something was missing." He sat down beside me and put me on his lap. "What's wrong with you?" He began rubbing the side of my thigh, I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I can't sleep. I don't know, I just have a weird feeling in my gut that something bad is going to happen and I can't shake it off."

"Think that gut feeling is about this right here?" I nodded and held his hand.

"I don't want it to be, it shouldn't be. I'm doing the right thing here. I'm not gonna hide this from her or anyone anymore." I sighed. "I just want her to understand this. Because she damn well knows if she was in this position." Because she is. "I would understand." And I do. "You can't help about the way you feel." I cringed at how extremely corny that sounded. I cupped his face and stared into his blue eyes. "What have you done to me? I hated you so much and look at me now. Missing you, wanting you, enjoying every single moment of this." I pressed my lips against his and pulled away. "Now, take me to bed." He stood up from the couch and threw me over his shoulder causing me to yelp.

"With pleasure."

* * *

"Hey do you have any plans thursday night?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"I'm planning something for us, since we're good as new again. I figure we can talk about things we haven't spoken about."

"Why do I have a gut feeling you're hiding something, Em? If this is about Seth, I'm not going to bother."

"It's not about him...kinda."

"Why does this have to wait, we can't just talk about this right now?" I sighed deeply.

"Not really, I just need to figure out the right things to say. Don't want everything to be shit and one of us will just get pissed and just. I need a little time. Does that make sense?"

"You're lucky I do." There was a bit of silence. "Have..have you spoken to Seth?" I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Thought you didn't want to bother."

"I don't!" I sat on the counter as she was putting on her make up.

"Then what is this?" She gave me a look of frustration and sat down. "Look, I don't mean to be against you on this but, he kinda had a valid point." Her head shot up.

"About what?"

"You were with him to get me back weren't you? He told me about the kiss and what you said to him after. It honestly seemed that you were with him so you can take me out and just leave him there."

"That's not true!" I jumped back as she raised her voice. "I shared something with that guy that I haven't shared with anyone else. He's someone that I want in life and now. Look at what I've done."

"I should apologize for that, this is on me."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is! Come on, kid. I put you into this mess and you lose something that you cared about." I threw my arm around her. "If you want, I can talk to him. Maybe try to work something out for you two?"

"That's not necessary, it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, can you just..."

"I'll be outside, shout if you need me." I slipped outside the room, immediately seeing Seth. I looked around and nonchalantly walked towards him and pulling him in a corner. "It's nice to see you around."

"I was looking for you."

"What for?"

"Dean was thinking about interfering during your match."

"How about no? I don't need that at all, oh god. Please tell him that. I want to win this on my own. I had my chance before and well you guys just shit all over it."

"Sorry about that."

"Please, don't ruin this for me. I worked hard for this. I don't want someone to help me to the top. I can make it there on my own."

"I'll tell him." He kissed the top of my head and smiled. "Good luck." I nodded and headed to the curtains. I started feeling a bit nervous, this is a rare feeling for me but I'm back in line for that title. I just needed to get rid of something that was in my way. My music started playing, I cracked my knuckles and headed out to the ring. I waiting for AJ and surprisingly her goons didn't stay with her, they left her at the ramp as she came skipping down. She had a menacing look on her face, I ignored it and waited for the ref to ring the bell. Once he did, it was on. I had a few scares during the match, due to the fact that AJ is not an easy opponent, she was almost better than I was. But I always had things to one up her. The match felt like it was going on forever, just as she thought she had it in the bag, I gave her a little surprise.

"1! 2! 3!" I threw myself off of her and began slamming the mat. I was now the number one contender for the Diva's title. I was finally going to have my chance all over again. The ref raised my hand in victory. I asked for a mic and caught my breath, I looked down at AJ.

"Poor little AJ, that title shot slipped right through your hands now, didn't it? I warned you many times about messing with me." I rolled her out of the ring. "I had my title shot before and unfortunately it was taken from me. I worked hard to get where I am today and I-" I heard Autumn laugh and appeared on the ramp with a microphone in her hand.

"Hahaha, I don't think so, little Emmypoo, let me just cut you off right there before you say anything completely out of line. Oh wait...you already have." She says, slowly making her way down the ramp. "See, my lovely minions of the Universe, Ember isn't all she's cracked up to be. She's a backstabbing best friend. You cheer and boo for her every week, which is absolutely your right, but I figured you should know what you're getting yourself into." She says, beginning to circle the outside of the ring. "Ember and I started in a little company called House of Hardcore, run by the perfect ECW Original himself, Tommy Dreamer. Now, when she got injured and I WON MY SPOT IN THE COMPANY... I told Vince McMahon that Ember needed to come with me, because she's my duo." She says before sitting herself on the announce table and crossing her legs. I shot her a look of confusion.

"Well, boy was I wrong. Speaking of boys...a little boy got in the way of all this by the name of Dean Ambrose. He whined and he cried and he stalked her until he got her. He brainwashed precious little Ember. But...again, I was wrong, WASN'T I, EMBER?" Autumn yelled before glaring at me in the ring. What the hell was happening? "You see a friend of mine, captured something I never though I'd see. Shall we take a look?" She pointed at the tron and it began playing all the times Dean and I had snuck away with each other. I felt my heart drop...AJ did all of this. "You know I thought you were playing along for them. But, you were always jealous, as you should be. I've been breathing this business since I'm a little kid, and when you heard I was going to finally live it, you tagged along. I'm normally not cocky, but I'm better than you. That's the reason the limelight is on me. It's because I'm the best bitch in that locker room, I fight because I like to and I don't let little girls like you get in my way." Autumn stood up and walked up into the ring, the crowd fueled with mixed emotions. "Go ahead Ember. I'm here now. Do what you've always wanted to do to me. Give me your best shot."

She said, inching her cheek closer to me causing me to back up each time. "No? Well why not? You enjoy beating me, don't you? You enjoy making me look like a fool, don't you? Because that's what you did to me. You made me look like a fool, thinking you wanted to get out of this. You made people like Sheamus, John and Randy fools. Adam and Tommy everyone else back at House of Hardcore who have constantly called me and who care about you...look like a fool." My throat tightened as she mentioned Tommy and Adam, she knew damn well not to say anything like that to me, knowing the love and respect I had for those two.

"Autumn, watch the way you're talking to me..." She let out a laugh.

"I won't even mention the one other person you made look like a fool because even though he hurt me as well, I still care enough to not get him into trouble with this." Autumn said, not taking her eyes off me. I clenched my fist when she mentioned Seth. "You've changed, and it's not for the better, Em. I just wanted you happy, but if this is that happiness... well then I have no choice anymore..." As Autumn's words trail off, the familiar theme song of the Rated R Superstar hit. Edge stood on the ramp with arms crossed and people behind him. Tommy Dreamer, Sheamus, John Cena, Zack Ryder and Randy Orton were all in tow. "Look at them, all the people you made fools of. Look at the hurt on their faces, Ember...go ahead. Take a real hard look." I felt sick, did she have to do this to me and at that moment. Anger took over, I pounced on her and began beating her. She just used these people against me. She wanted me to hit her? Well she got it. The last thing I wanted to do was to put shame on Adam and Tommy. I started kicking and screaming when someone had pulled me off of Autumn. I spun around to see Adam holding me.

I broke down in his arms, I kept apologizing to Adam and Tommy. I ran out the ring pushing through the other people and headed backstage. I went back to the dressing room and began screaming and throwing things. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, I saw it was Seth, I fell down to the ground and took him with me.

"Why would she do that to me!? Bring Tommy and Adam into this!?" He held me and tried to calm me down. "I done. I have to go."

"I'll ride with you."

"No, I mean I'm going home. I need a break...I need to get out of here." I grabbed all my things and looked at Dean who was standing in the door way.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Yes I am, just. Please. Let me go. I walked passed him, he grabbed my wrist at looked at me. "I'll call you when I land." I kissed his cheek and left the arena.


	17. Chapter 17

This was mega fun to write! I hope you all enjoy! x

* * *

I asked for some time off but I made damn sure I was competing for that title match. They gave me the time and now I'm home and of course, I am missing every ounce of it. I had to go, she humiliated me in front of everyone. A part of me thought maybe I had that coming but the other part is telling me that she had crossed a line. I don't know. Once I got home, I decided to make a little trip up. I ended up driving to the House of Hardcore, I was scared about going up there, but I needed to apologize for everything I had done. I parked out front just staring at the building, do you know that moment in Ferris Buller, where Cameron is decided whether if he should meet up Ferris or not? Yeah, that's me right now.

"Fine, I'll go." I got out of my car and walked into the building, just walking in brought back all the great memories I had training in here. I walked by the ring and smiled. I looked down ahead and saw Adam and Tommy talking to each other in the office. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened, Adam was standing at the door way. I couldn't fight the tears that were threatening to fall. "I'm so sorry." Adam pulled me in and hugged me closing the door behind me. He rested his chin on the top of my head. I held him tightly and began sobbing.

"No, no! There's no need for that, Ember." He pulled away and wiped my tears, I looked over to Tommy and hugged him.

"She's right, I made a fool out of both of you. I was more preoccupied with myself than-"

"No, she's not right...probably the first time I've ever said about Autumn." Adam nodded in agreement. I let out a chuckle. "She had no right to do that to you, kiddo."

"I wanna know why she did that."

"Her new best friend is what. Ever since they started hanging out after I went with the Shield. She's been putting shit in her head making me the bad person."

"AJ?"

"Yeah, she's had it out for me since I got back. Always telling me that this was never gonna work out. Sending me minor threats, I didn't believe her because who the hell does?" I took a seat and cracked my knuckles. "I'm gonna get her back one day."

"You think that's gonna make it all better?"

"No, but it sure as hell will make me feel fantastic."

"Let me ask you a question, Ember."

"Go for it."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Got some time off after that."

"Don't tell me you gave up the title match."

"You honestly think I'd do that, Tommy?"

"Since you're here, how bout you get your ass in the ring and prepare yourself?" I smiled at the two.

"Yes, sir." I headed back to my car grabbing my gear, I couldn't stop smiling. Tommy and Adam were willing to train me for the title match, most of all. They knew that I wasn't doing anything wrong, though they weren't picking sides or anything. The two knew what Autumn did to me, wasn't the smartest thing to do. She of all people should know, when you piss me off. I'm coming after you.

* * *

St. Louis, it's good to be back, on one of the best day to come back. Extreme Rules. Tonight was the night to show Autumn, once you've crossed the line with me. Little 'ol Ember isn't so nice anymore. Waiting for my luggage to come by, I felt someone grab a hold of my hand, looking up, I smiled. I leaned my head against Dean's shoulder, he kissed the top my head.

"You ready for tonight?"

"Beyond ready." I collected my things, he drove us to the arena. The crew members had told me that I had a dressing room all to myself. I invited the three in. I changed into my gear and plugged in my headphones and tried to keep myself calm for tonight, then I felt someone hovering over me. I opened my eyes and saw one hand with an inhaler and the other with a trash bin. I started laughing and pulled off my headphones, looking up. Seeing Roman with a smile on his face. "This isn't Wrestlemania." I grabbed my inhaler out of his hand. "But thanks." I took two puffs just in case, I threw it back in my bag.

"How are you guys feeling right now?"

"Hyped."

"Just as you should be. You guys deserve this more than anything."

"Just like you deserve tonight." I couldn't stop smile and they were right. There was a knock on my door. Dean opened it and was told that it was time for the us title match. We looked at each other, he held out his hand for me, I quickly ran to his side and grabbed his hand. We walked out and headed to the stands entrance, before we walked through, he stopped me.

"Are you sure you want to go through with us?"

"There's no point of hiding now, is there?" The music hit and we walked out. We stop mid step, he fist bumped Roman and Seth, Dean looked over to me. He placed a kiss on my lips and went down. Roman threw his arm around my shoulder as we turned around and left, reaching backstage we found the nearest television watching the match. Watching the match on the screen made me feel like the times before I was wrestling screaming and cursing for my favorite person to win. Nothing has changed, Dean had a few close calls but right now he just hit his finisher and...

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER!" The thee of us started screaming and began running towards the curtains. I reached the ring first jumping on him and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You did it, you fucking did it!" I pulled away to face him, cupping his face not caring that this was live everywhere and pulled him into a kiss. I jumped off of him letting the other two congratulate him, they lifted him up in victory as I stood there watching. Exiting the ring, we went backstage seeing Autumn and AJ.

They glared at us as we walked by, I saw her face soften at the sight of Seth. He payed her no mind as he was still excited over his friend's win. He kept looking down at the title back in the dressing room, I couldn't help but laugh. I sat next to him and put on my best interviewer voice. "Dean Ambrose, please! You have just won the United States championship. How do you feel!?"

"Like I'm on top of the world." I smiled and kissed his temple.

"Now you little lady, you're next."

"Can't fucking wait."

"Do you want us to stick with you during the match?"

"She'll be fine on her own."

"What the US champ said. Unless she's bringing that spider monkey with her, I'd like you to stay, don't want her fucking up my chances."

"If it comes to that, there are three of us. She's won't be stupid enough to do anything." There was another knock, the crew member looked at me and nodded. Roman, Seth, and Dean looked at me. I jumped off the counter, Seth threw his arm around me and walked me out of the room. We returned to the curtains, my music began playing. Dean intertwined his fingers with mine, I walked through with Dean by my side and the other two behind us. They helped me into the ring but stayed outside the ropes, Autumn's music hit the arena and as expected AJ came out with her. Though they stalled on the top of the ramp, nodded in agreement and AJ left. I looked over to the three and nodded. They jumped off, leaving Dean behind as he gave me one last kiss before leaving.

"Give her hell kid!" I smiled at Seth and saw Autumn from the corner of my eye as she stood up on the turnbuckle and once she did. My eyes widen as I heard the crowd boo her, she glared at the audience and ignored them. I walked up to her with my arms crossed and a shit eating grin.

"Little miss Autumn isn't liked anymore. Now, ain't that a shame." She didn't say a word, only threw her title at the ref as he lifted it up. He rung the bell, she caught me off guard and jumped on me causing me to hit the mat. This wasn't a normal type of match. This was personal. The match had gone on and now, we're looking at each other, worn out. But I had to win this, I needed to prove to the girl in front of me that she isn't the only "best bitch" in the locker room. I remembered the moves Tommy and Adam taught me when I went back. Autumn still had a little fight left, but I knew her better than anyone. I did the moveset in order and tied it with my finisher. I went for the pin and shut my eyes tightly in hopes I would get the three count...and I did.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND NEW DIVA'S CHAMPION, EMBER LEE!" I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders, I rolled off Autumn and tears fell. Someone lifted me off the mat and held me.

"You proved her wrong, Spitfire." With the energy I had left, I felt him tightly and began sobbing. I finally did it, I achieved something I've always wanted to achieve since I was a kid and now. I'm here. He set me down as Roman handed me the title. I looked down at it and wiped my tears. I grabbed it out of his hands and lifted it in the air, the crowd made me worse when I heard nothing but cheers. Seth embraced me tightly, then Roman. They helped me out of the ring, I saw AJ running down and went to help Autumn. I grabbed a mic and began laughing.

"Who's the best bitch now, because it sure ain't hell you anymore." I dropped the mic and grabbed Dean's hand. We exited through the stands, but before we left. I raised my title in the air one last time to feel the crowd. I smiled and went through the exit.


	18. Chapter 18

I just turned 21! Which is why I didn't update sooner, very sorry! Hope the feels from this hurt...sorry, SHOUT OUT TO sweetascandyy for co-writing some of this! READ HER FIC! x

* * *

The four of us were still on that high, tonight was our night. We got something that was rightfully ours, things we worked our asses for. We were all champions, after Roman and Seth's match, all of us headed backstage to get our nameplates. Dean had his arm wrapped around my waist. We kept chatting about our win and fell silent as we heard an argument between two voices I easily recognized.

"How could you be so calm?!" Aj screeched as it echoed throughout backstage. "You've got to be kidding me, you lost _our_ title, Autumn!" We reached the bickering two, Autumn has this look on her face, a look that can easily scare anyone.

"Excuse me, _our _title? No, sweetheart. That title was _mine_, we're not Michelle or Layla. We don't split things and I was never one for sharing. Don't think you're that special." I saw Autumn clench onto her bottle, if AJ was smart enough she would have taken back everything she said and walk away. But this one, she's a brave one. I felt Seth nudge my side, I merely shrugged as we turned our attention back to them.

"I helped you get where you are! I helped you get your matches, I helped y-" Autumn started laughing...oh here she goes.

"YOU HELPED ME LOSE EVERYTHING. MY MIND, MY BEST FRIEND, THE ONE MAN WHO SAW ME FOR ME AND THOUGHT I WAS DIFFERENT!" Seth clutched onto my hand. My eyes widen at the sudden confession. "YOU. DID. NOTHING, AJ." Autumn threw her bottle to the ground, water flying everywhere. Everybody and their mothers were looking at them. Autumn spun around and saw us standing there, it looked like she was on the brink of tears. She walked up to us, keeping a strong front. "Congratulations...you proved me wrong." With that she spun on her heel and walked off. I had absolutely no idea how to react to that, I looked over to AJ with a smirk on my face. I pulled away from Dean.

"Give me one second, I have some unfinished business to handle." I walked over to AJ who looked like she was about to lose it. I received a glare as she saw me approaching.

"Oh, I don't need you now." I threw my head back and laughed.

"You don't need me!? Oh wow, I can recall the times I didn't need you around the same air I was breathing, but there you were. I hope your proud of yourself ruining everything I had. By the looks of it, you just ruined everything for yourself, little one." I looked back at my title then back at her. "Looks better on me though, don't it?" I saw clench her fists causing me to smile. "I can't believe you, 'our title'. You're quite the comedian. Later, gator." I caught up with the three while waiting for Dean's nameplate to be placed. "Can't wait to see how this looks." Dean turned his head towards mean and leaned in, he tapped my title with the tip of his finger.

"Can't wait for this either." He gave me a quick peck, the guy who did the plates finally announced that he was done. Dean was really eager and snatched the title and just began staring. I started laughing and kissed the top of his head.  
"Feel good, don't it champ?" I handed the belt to the guy.

"Mind if I steal your girl for a bit?" Dean looked at us oddly but shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll let you know when yours is done." I nodded and smiled, beginning to walk off with Seth. The arena was already empty so we started waking around the place.

"She blamed AJ for losing me..."

"I didn't miss that, PB."

"She's making me think about that night."

"That she wasn't lying about all the things she said to you and that she actually meant every word?"

"Slight feeling that you two spoke about this already?"

"We did and I told her I was to blame."

"That's not true kiddo."

"You know it is, I wanted out and you helped her. Then I got attached, something I was not expecting. I didn't want to go anymore, Seth. I needed and wanted Dean, I wanted to stay. She went through that trouble and look what happened." Seth didn't want to admit it, but he knew I was right and had a valid point. He just looked down to the floor.

"Hey, none of that!" I lifted his head and smiled. "Tonight is a great night, despite when happened backstage. I want a smile on that face of yours, PB." He gave in a smiled, as soon as it got quiet. I heard a lot of banging and screaming, we ran to see what was happening and saw Autumn in the ring causing havoc. "Oh no." The look of happiness on Seth's face was replaced with the look of fear and concern.

"What the hell is going on?"

"She gone...she just went over the edge." Autumn ended up pulling out a sledgehammer and began breaking everything. I felt a pang in my heart, I have _never_ seen Autumn in that way before. All of this was new to me, I didn't know whether to run down to that ring and hold her or just do nothing. She began screaming again, something thing that brought tears to my eyes.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYTHING! I SHOULD HAVE RAN WHEN I HAD THE FUCKING CHANCE!" Seth had a death grip on my hand, at the corner of my eye I saw him almost run towards her. I placed my hand over his and pulled him back.

"Seth, don't. Not now."

"But, Em."

"I know, but right now. It's not the right time. I'm sorry. Let's go."

"She seems a bit pissed." Seth and I tensed up at the sound of the voice. We turned around slowly meeting with Roman's gaze. Fuck.

"H-h-hi Roman..."

"You know, I'm not stupid." He chuckled and looked at Seth. "The two of you weren't that sneaky."

"Are you telling me you knew before I did?" I turned to Seth.

"Perhaps. Nothing you should worry about. Now, come on. You're belt's waiting for you." We looked behind us one more time before leaving. I shot Seth a sympathetic look and linked arms with him, leaving Autumn behind.

* * *

Last night, I went into Seth's room along with Roman. Seth had explained everything to him, but it seemed like he wasn't bothered. We had asked him the most interesting question ever. Why didn't he say anything to Dean? He said it wasn't his business to throw out there and didn't seen anything wrong with it. That earned him a hug from me.

I was waiting behind the curtains for my cue to walk out the ramp. A huge grin spread on my face as I reached the top of the ramp, my hoodie was covering the title around my waist. I was moving my head to the song and slowly pulled the zipper revealing my belt, Goosebumps took over my skin as the crowd cheered for me, I got down to the ring and inside, showing it off. I went to ask for a mic, I opened my mouth and shut it, then only raised my finger, and on cue.

"Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta." I smiled as they came down, hopped over the barricade. The three were by my side, I leaned into the mic again. Only to drop it and raising the belt in the air along with Dean, Seth and Roman. Before we got to leave the ring, we heard one thing that I wish I didn't hear.

"EXCUSE ME!" The boos began. "EXCUSE ME!" She ended up giving up with the crowd. I felt and arm on my shoulder, I looked up at Roman who handed me the mic I had recently dropped. I took it and thanked him. "Ladies and Gentleman, tonight would be the night that your former champion would get her rematch, but I am here to tell you that I have stripped her of that right!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Though I should be happy about that, but I'm not. Autumn is entitled to a rematch, you can't strip her of it."

"Yes I can, little missy."

"On what grounds?"

"She destroyed WWE Property." I looked at Roman and Seth. "But I have decided to give her a match tonight. And you get to choose her opponent."

"Lay it on me."

"Your choices are AJ-"

"AJ." Vickie looked confused.

"You didn't let me finish, there's AJ-" I cut her off once again.

"AJ, is who I'm picking. I don't need to hear anyone else. AJ is who I want in that ring with Autumn. My final answer." We began walking away, then Roman took the mic and looked at Vickie.

"And we'll be at commentary." I looked back at Roman raising my eyebrow. They helped me out of the ring and went backstage.

"We'll be at commentary, huh?" He nodded with a smile, I turned to my left seeing Autumn there staring at the screen.

"Can you guys give me a minute? I won't be long." They nodded as I walked behind Autumn.

"So, me and AJ?"

"Don't tell me I made the wrong choice. I mean after all, your outburst last night made very clear that you two were no longer on good terms. You also made sure that everything was her fault. Something you extremely right about."

"Please don't rub it in."

"I'm not rubbing anything in, kiddo. I'm just saying."

"I should not have listened to her."

"Well you did, but we all make mistakes, no? Then we learn from them." I placed my hand on her shoulder. "I'll see you out there."

* * *

We got down to the commentary table before Autumn and AJ did, placing out headsets on and sitting next to JBL. Who was staring at us with a smiled, Autumn's theme hit the speakers and my attention immediately to her.

"So Ember, what made you choose AJ for Autumn's opponent. They were great friends while you we-" I glared at Cole as he decided to not finish what he was saying.

"Well Cole, AJ is to blame for everything that has gone down between Autumn and I. So why wouldn't I not want to see AJ get pummeled by a very angry Autumn?"

"You can't say she didn't have it coming." I patted JBL's shoulder.

"See, he understands. No need for it to be questioned." Soon after Autumn, AJ came out with fury written all over her face. Instead of skipping around as she would she just went into the ring and waited until the ref rung the bell. The match began, the three on commentary tried talking to me but I paid them no mind, I was focused on the match hoping AJ will get what she deserves. The two girls were worn out, but Autumn mustered up all the energy she had left and knocked the girl out. I thought she was going for the pin but she slipped out of the ring.

"What is Autumn doing?" I took of my head set and stood up, I looked at Seth behind me and back to the ring. I saw her pull out a table and put it in the ring. Autumn goes back in and sets it up, throwing AJ on it. The ref was trying to stop her, she ended up shoving him to the ground, he stands back up and rings the bell. She gets out again and sets up a ladder. "Shit! Shit!" I threw my title on the chair and ran to one side of the ladder, I stood there in shock to see Seth on the other side. I looked up at Autumn who was ready to jump. "KID, DON'T DO THIS."

"Autumn! Listen to me, she's not worth the damage. Get down from there. You've done enough." All the pleas and screams, she ignored us. I started climbing the ladder but it was too late. She had jumped landing on top of AJ and went through the table. I placed my hands on my head, I shook out of my daze and got in there. Autumn and AJ were both out. I picked up Autumn from the wreckage, I yelled at Seth to help me out and beckoned the other two. Seth carried Autumn as we ran backstage to get medical attention. Seth had found help, but before I could go with them. Roman wrapped his arm around my waist preventing me to go with them.

"Let them go. He needs this right now."

"He doesn't need an injured Autumn!"

"He needs time alone with her." I looked at the door and put my head down, at the corner of my eye I saw Dean standing there with a look on his face as he handed me my title.

"You and I need to talk." Crap.


	19. Chapter 19

Two updates in one night?! Very proud, I must say! Enjoy x

* * *

I finished my shower, I got out and dried my hair and threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I looked at the door, knowing Dean was out there waiting for an explanation. Though I shouldn't be the one giving it to him, I have to tell him something at least. I took a deep breath and exited the bathroom. Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at his hands, I pulled up the chair in front of the bed and took a seat.

"Now why the hell are you sitting there?"

"Well, I don't know how you're going to react. So might as well sit here."

"I'm not gonna hit you or anything."

"I know you won't and if you did. Don't think I won't hit back." He let out a chuckle, I stood up and sat next to him. I intertwined my fingers with his. "Now, fire away."

"What the hell was that back there?"

"You have done the same if it was me, or the other guys, Dean. I had a small feeling about-."

"That's not what I'm talking about Ember." I sighed and looked at him.

"Don't you think it should be him telling you all about this, instead of me?"

"You're here right now." I looked down at our hands. "How long has this been going on?"

"For a while, but I just recently caught wind of this. Well, not extremely recent. It came out when we were going on the European tour. I kind of found out on my own and made him tell me everything." I turned to him, his face was expressionless. "I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't know how to tell you. Nor did I want to because it's not my business to." He let got of my hand and stood up walking away from me. Shit, the last thing I need is Dean going off on Seth and have tension between the two again. "So you're going to stay silent. Great."

"What the hell do you want me to say? As a matter of fact, how are you not mad about this?"

"You're making it seem as if I was angry when I found out. Two people I cared the most hid something very big from me. Then I thought why should I be mad, when I was hiding you from her?" I had a point but he was trying to brush it off. There was a knock on the door, I spun around and saw Sabrina. "Hey."

"They moved Auty to the hospital, they think she might have broken some ribs in the process." Sabrina looked behind me offering Dean a smile and turned her gaze back at me and whispered. "PB's with her right now."

"That's okay, Sabrina. I KNOW ALL ABOUT IT. MY BEAUTIFUL GIRL HAS FINALLY TOLD ME." I looked back and glared at Dean.

"Are you going over to the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go with you." I grabbed my hoodie and walked up to Dean. I grabbed him but the collar of his shirt, bringing him down to my level. Pressing my lips against him and pulled away, looking in his eyes. "Cut this shit out. I want you over this by the time I get back." He said nothing, I let him go and left the room.

"These fights are starting to become a habit..."

"I wish they didn't, but what the hell can I do about it? Seth has to deal with it now."

* * *

We were in the waiting room in the hospital, because apparently there was still someone in the room with her. It made me smile, but at the same time I felt terrible about what would happen when Seth had to see Dean. Sabrina and I heard footsteps coming down the hall, he came down rubbing his eyes. Which can only mean he fell asleep. He saw us and froze.

"You had some balls out there, PB." Sabrina said as she stood up and clapped his back. "I'm proud of ya." She smiled and entered Autumn's room.

"So..."

"So..."

"Did Dean-"

"Yeah he did, I told him some bits of it. Kept quiet most of the time and decided to get loud. He was a bit upset I didn't tell him. I said it wasn't my place for it but still, he wanted me to talk. I told him what I knew. You have to tell him the rest."

"If he throws a punch."

"Oh, you'll let me know." I cupped his face and looked into his eyes. "Are you two okay?"

"I think we are."

"Give it a little time. Right now, she's in a rough patch. But, she'll let you in." I nudged his side. "If ya know what I mean?" His eyes widen and I started laughing. He covered my mouth as the nurses around us were staring. I pulled his hand away and calmed down. "Too soon?" I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry. Now, get out of here. You've got a lot of explaining to do."

"I'll see you later, Em." I nodded and walked into the room seeing Sabrina sitting on one side of the bed. I took the chair on the other side.

"Guess he fell asleep with her." I heard her stir, then saw her eyes open. I crossed my arms and leaned back. "Hello, you little idiot."

"Oh, you and Seth are two peas in a pod."

"You gave us a helluva scare out there, kid?" Sabrina pointed a finger at Autumn. "You weren't moving for a bit then this one over and Seth got you out."

"How did AJ look?" Sabrina and I rolled our eyes. "Please tell me she looks worse than I do."

"Well, number one, you knocked her out first. Then threw her on the table, THEN you fucking jumped off a ladder landing on top of her and going through the table. Yeah, I'm pretty sure she looks worse than you."

"I'm so sorry, Em. I really am."

"If you mean scaring me back there, you should be sorry. You didn't fucking move and I started panicking and then that was when PB got you out of there."

"...PB?"

"Seth." Sabrina piped in. "It's a bit of an inside joke, he hates it."

"No, he doesn't...does he?" I shook my head as I got distracted and looked back at Autumn.

"So what's my damage?"

"Do you really want to know, kid?" She nodded. "You have two broken ribs. You're out for a while. The look on her face broke my heart, Autumn's been injured a couple of times but nothing that serious like this. This'll be the first time she'd be out of action for a while.

"Wow, I am a fucking idiot."

"Right you are my friend." Sabrina kicked my shin, causing me to yell out in pain. "OW! What!? She is! She jumped off a ladder into tables!"

"Don't rub it in!"

"How can I if she just admitted it, Sab?" There was a knock on the door, a nurse came in letting us know that visiting hours were over. We nodded as she left. I stoop from the chair. "Now, time to separate a fight...if it happens."

"What fight?"

"I uh...how do I put this? Dean caught wind of you and Seth tonight." Her eyes widened. "Yeah, we had a bit of an argument before we got here." She looked down at her hands. "Nope, nope! This isn't your fault, so don't even start that shit. The guy cares about you and at that moment, he didn't care who saw him. He just wanted you to be okay and I know you know that already." The nurse came in one more time, we said our goodbyes and left.

"Think you'll need any help with those two tonight?"

"I've got Roman, if anything." We entered the car and drove back to the hotel, Sabrina and I made it to our floor, I walked down to my door and opened it seeing Dean and Seth sitting across from each other and turned their heads to look at me. I looked back at Sabrina.

"They kind of look civilized?"

"I'll see you later, yeah?" She nodded and left as I closed the door behind me and threw my things on the bed. I scratched the back of my neck nervously. "So...sup?" Not a word was said. I started feeling uncomfortable with the silence and spoke up again. A fight didn't break out, did it?"

"Do you see one of us bleeding?" I threw my hands up defensively and looked at Seth.

"So, what have you come to terms with?"

"I'm gonna keep seeing Autumn."

"And I think he shouldn't."

"I'm not getting into this again." I stood up looking down at Dean with my arms crossed.

"You don't have to. Will you excuse us, PB?" He nodded and left the room. "You think he shouldn't?"

"No."

"Well why the hell not, Dean!?"

"Have you not seen all the trouble she's caused? All the shit she put you through. The way she reacted when she found out we were still together while you went back to her!"

"Okay, first of all, Dean. She didn't cause trouble, she did what anyone would do to get their best friend out of something they didn't want to be in." He glared at me and I shut him up before he got to say anything else. "Second, the one who cause all of this drama about us was AJ. Not Autumn." I pinched the bridge of my nose, he walked over the windows with his hands in his pockets. Dean had his back to me, I walked up behind him wrapping my arms around his waist, placing my forehead on his back. "You can't control him, Dean."

"What if I tell him his spot in the shield is on the line." I shoved him away from me.

"Do not be an idiot. Do you know how ridiculous that fucking is!? Don't you fucking dare, Dean Ambrose." I put my hands on my hips. "You're willing to risk that over because he wants to be with someone he cares?"

"Sounds a bit familiar."

"Don't it?" I sighed. "Let them be, Dean. There's nothing you can do now." I removed my sweats and slipped into bed. I placed my head on the pillow, now turning my back to him. "Goodnight." I instantly fell asleep and was awoken by and arm slipping around my waist, pulling me onto my back, Dean placed himself on top of me with his face nuzzled against my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head. I heard him murmur against my neck.

"I'm sorry." He ran his fingers down my sides before resting it on my hipbone. I nodded, and closed my eyes falling into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
